


the consequences of one night

by Axelblue



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelblue/pseuds/Axelblue
Summary: one night Mac and Riley slept together, the consequences of one night change their lives completely, Riley had resigned and one night Bozer stays up late at Mac's house and thanks to that Mac discovers the reason for Riley's resignation and also discover something that will completely change your life
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & Matilda "Matty" Webber (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton & Matilda "Matty" Webber (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016) & Riley Davis, Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis & Matilda "Matty" Webber, Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Riley Davis (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 93





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for misspellings but english is not my mother tongue

Mac woke up early that morning, dressed in sportswear and left his home to do his daily run, after his morning run he prepared to go to the phoenix.

I enter the war room where Bozer, Leanna, Jack and Fredy were

Fredy was a new member of the team, he was filling Riley's old job, she had quit around eleven months ago

Mac couldn't be sure why he quit but maybe it had to do with why they slept together

one night they were both alone in their house, they drank more than they should and without realizing it they ended up in their bed kissing senselessly, after that the discomfort between them lasted two months

in those two months neither of them could bear being close to each other to the point where one day he reached phoenix and Matty informed everyone that Riley had resigned.

that afternoon he went to his house to talk to her but when he arrived he found out that she was gone

In her months away, she communicated with Bozer and Jack from time to time. You are not sure if she spoke to Matty, but if you are sure of anything, she did not speak to him again, nor a call, no message was like if she had never come into your life

for a few months he tried to communicate with her countless times, after a while he just stopped trying and said to himself that if she didn't want him in her life then he would just walk away

once the meeting was over he went to the lab sat next to sparky, took out his phone and looked at the picture of him and Riley

every time he saw that photo he felt sad and if he was honest with himself he missed her more than he wanted to admit

Bozer walked into the lab with a smile as he spoke to Jack, Mac turned off his phone and put it in his pocket as fast as he could

"Hey, what are you hiding there friend? Jack asked

"Nothing," replied Mac, "and what were you talking about?"

"Bozer thinks he can beat me in a race" said Jack watching Bozer laugh

"I would beat you in a race because you are very old" Bozer scoffed

"I'm not old" Jack protested before Bozer's phone would ring in his pocket

"I have to answer" said Bozer as he walked out of the laboratory

"hello" Bozer greeted the other person on the line

"Bozer I need you to come to my house" Riley pleaded

"what's going on?" Bozer asked with concern

"The babysitter could not come and there is no one who can take care of Chloe and if I do not leave soon I will be late for work" reported Riley

"Okay, I'll be there soon," said Bozer before hanging up.

"who was?" Mac asked as they walked towards Bozer

"Leanna" Bozer said but Mac could notice the nervous tone in his voice "she needs my help with something at home"

Mac could have sworn that he had still heard Riley's voice "he was almost sure that was Riley"

"Riley wasn't her, it was Leanna and like I said she needs my help so I'm leaving now," Bozer said before leaving.

Mac knew that was a lie, but why did Bozer lie to him about Riley?

\-------------------------------------------------- ----------

Riley pulled her daughter out of the crib and dressed her in cute blue dress and matching slippers

the little girl was only four months old, no one besides Bozer and Matty knew the real reason why she gave up phoenix and distanced herself from her friends

thirteen months ago she slept with Mac and two months later she found out she was pregnant, she was never brave enough to tell Mac that thanks to those actions she was still pregnant

upon learning of her pregnancy fear invaded her and although inside she wanted to tell him the truth she was afraid of what her reaction would be like

the only remedy she found was to get away from him, she did not want to ruin the life of one of the most important people in her life

She knew that her decision had been stupid, but he was childless, and she could not do anything. It had been months since she left, and if she believed that telling the truth was difficult before, now it was impossible.

"It looks like Uncle Bozer came quickly," said Riley, putting his daughter on the playground that he still missed for her.

"Thanks for coming so fast," said Riley.

"No problem, Matty gave me the afternoon off anyway so I can spend my free time with this cute" Bozer said

"Thanks for taking care of her" Riley said

"You don't have to be thankful, it's always nice to spend time with my niece" said Bozer playing with Chloe

"Well I have to go, if something happens just call me" said Riley leaving the house

"I think it's just you and me little one, do you want something to eat?" Bozer asked as he walked to the kitchen

a couple of hours later Bozer had already given Chloe her bottle and she had sung a lullaby for her to fall asleep, once she was asleep I put her in the crib and went to the living room

Bozer's phone rang and according to everyone who was calling is Riley because every time she left him with Chloe she called a couple of times to verify that everything was fine

"Hello?"

"Bozer was calling to ask if you're coming for tonight's game at my house" asked Mac

"I can't go, I'm kind of busy" Bozer replied

Mac, are you going to say something else when he was interrupted by a cry, Bozer worried when he heard Chloe cry while waiting for Mac not to hear

"Is that a baby?" Mac asked curiously

"If I'm taking care of a friend's baby" Bozer lied

"I thought you said that you would help Leanna with something" commented Mac

"If I'm done helping her and then a friend called me to take care of her baby" Bozer is not a good liar

"then you won't come" affirmed Mac

"I don't know, it depends on the time my friend comes" said Bozer

"Okay" said Mac before hanging up the call

It was a quiet afternoon for Bozer until Riley came home, she took her daughter in her arms and gave her a big kiss on the cheek

Bozer saw such a mother-daughter act and wondered if she should at least consider telling Mac the truth.

"Riley, can we talk?" Bozer looked her in the eye with a soft smile

they both sat on the couch and Bozer's smiling expression changed to a serious expression

"Riley, haven't you considered telling Mac the truth?" Bozer asked

"Bozer we have already talked about this I can not tell you the truth" said Riley

"Riley, you're a single mother with an unstable job, you can't raise a girl by yourself, and maybe Mac will accept her," said Bozer.

"It's easier said than Bozer, I can't get home with a baby in my arms and tell her it's her daughter" Riley said a little annoyed

"She is literally the small version of Mac, especially for that," Bozer pointed to the small mole on Chloe's neck.

"Bozer she is the best thing that ever happened to me, she is my daughter and it is my job to decide if I want to tell the truth to Mac" Riley said very upset

"Okay, I have to go" said Bozer before they change towards the door

Bozer drove a long way from Riley's home to Mac's, they did the same thing every night games, beer, and nonsense.

at the end of the night everyone went home except for Bozer who was helping Mac clean up

Bozer left his phone on the kitchen counter and went to the terrace to get a garbage bag.

Mac was starting to clean the kitchen counter when Bozer's phone rang several times warning of a message, curiosity invaded Mac and checked who was writing to him

Mac saw Riley's name on the Bozer screen with a message saying:

"I don't know if I'm capable of telling the truth to Mac"

Unable to stay with the doubt of what Riley was talking about, he entered the Bozer messaging and reviewed the conversations he had with her

he saw that they had mentioned the name of a girl "Chloe" Mac smiled at a memory of when she told him that if he would ever have a baby if he were a girl he would put "Chloe" and if he were a boy he would put "Jacob" since they were a name that she always liked

but because the mention of such a name, he continued to see the conversations until he saw a photo of Riley with a little girl, below the photo there is something written

"I thought Chloe misses her uncle Bozer"

Mac was confused what this was all about, who was that girl, because Bozer claimed to be her uncle

zoomed in and saw the girl well, she had black hair, beautiful blue eyes, white skin and something else, she had a mole on her neck

"hey brother where do you have the garbage bags?" Bozer asked as he entered the kitchen

"Do you want to explain this to me?" Mac demanded, showing him the phone.

Bozer panicked I wasn’t doing anything I could invent if Mac had already read all the messages

"Would you like to tell me who's a girl? And why does Riley say she can't tell me the truth? What truth are they talking about?"

"Firstly I will ask you to calm down and secondly I will tell you that I cannot answer any of those questions, if you want to know the truth you will have to speak to Riley" Bozer explained

"I don't even know where he lives" Mac said clearly annoyed

"I will send you the address of her house, but I will ask you to take everything she tells you calmly" said Bozer

Mac looked at the address on his phone, he didn't understand what was happening but he was going to find out


	2. the truth

Mac drove in the direction given to him by Bozer, when he got there he saw a nice house on the outskirts of Los Angeles

With each step he felt his nerves grew more and more, he felt a strange sensation in his stomach, his hands were sweating and he was more than sure that someone trying to scare him would succeed.

he stood in front of the door and his hands hesitated to ring the bell, he wanted to know the truth, he wanted to know the reason why she left and the only way to find out was to talk to her

he put his nerves aside and rang the bell, when he heard his footsteps approaching he felt that his heart could leap from his chest

Riley paid for the light in her daughter's room, letting her sleep in peace, and walked to the door when she heard the doorbell.

Riley opened the door with a smile that faded when she saw Mac standing in front of her

"hello Riley" he felt so stupid, he had almost a year of not seeing her and that's the best thing he could think of

"Mac, what are you doing here?" she could feel her pulse racing, if Bozer told Mac something she would kill him

"I want answers," Mac demanded, as he drove to Riley's house I can locate his thoughts and maybe get an idea of who that girl was.

Riley didn't want to talk to him "I'd love to talk to you Mac but I have a lot to do right now"

Riley tried to close the door in order to avoid any conversation, Mac did not allow her to close the door and stopped her

"Riley, if I were pregnant, would you open it for me, said?" Mac said going to the point

Riley sighed knowing there was no point in continuing to lie to her.

"Let's talk inside" Riley said as he opened the door for him and let him into the house

Mac could see that Riley's house was cute, saw that she had a couple of pictures with photos of her and the same girl from before, both sat on the living room sofa

"First I want you to tell me how much you know and how you found out" Riley said

"I don't know much or maybe nothing, and I found out why Bozer left his phone in the kitchen and saw that the avians sent a message, my curiosity beat me and they reviewed the messages I had and I saw the description of a baby named Chloe and then a photo of you with a girl, Bozer didn't tell me anything, he just gave me your home address and told me that you would answer my questions "explained Mac

Riley I can see the confusion in her eyes but telling her she had a four-month-old daughter was not an easy thing to say

"Riley just answer the question she asked outside if you were pregnant pregnant would you open it for me said?" Mac asked in a soft tone

"Two months after you and I slept together I found out that I was pregnant, I swear that I wanted to tell you the truth but I was afraid that you would get mad at me, I was very scared and I know that the decision I made was absurd but when I I realized it was too late "Riley explained

Riley got up from the couch and took a picture of what he had on one of the tables and had it for Mac

"she is your daughter" said Riley

Mac looked at the photo in amazement, he was a father, he had a daughter

"How old are you?" Mac asked without letting go of the painting in his hands

"four months" had Riley

"May I meet you?" Mac asked, hoping he could meet a daughter.

"Now I can not, she is asleep and if he wakes her it will take forever to go back to sleep" specifically she

"Mac, I know you have more questions and I promise to answer them all, but not right now, if you come tomorrow I promise that I will explain everything and present it to her"

"Okay" said Mac standing up "can I keep the photo?"

Riley smiled when Mac asked if he could keep the photo of his daughter

"Yes, you can stay," said Riley with a smile.

"thanks" Mac thanked him before leaving the house, got in his car and drove home

he got ready to go to sleep but with the day he had not sure if he could do it, he sat on the bed and took the photo of his daughter and put it on the nightstand next to her bed

I try to sleep but all I could do was see the framed photo of her daughter

\-------------------------------------------------- ---------------

Riley woke up at seven in the morning, the nerves of the previous day were still in her system, sleeping for her was not an option

Riley got out of bed and tried to calm down a bit, went to her daughter's room and was not surprised to see Chloe awake and playing with one of her favorite stuffed animals.

Riley did her daily morning routine, bath and dressed her daughter, gave Chloe her bottle and made her breakfast.

everything was fine until he heard the bell and felt his heart beat violently

I take a deep breath and walk to the door to let Mac in.

"good morning" Mac greeted her with a smile

"Hi, come in." Riley stepped aside to let him into the house.

"this is for you" said Mac giving him a bouquet of red roses

"They are beautiful, thanks Mac" said Riley taking the flowers

"Wait a second" Riley said as she put the flowers on the living room table and walked to her daughter's room

Mac thought that he had never been so nervous in his life, he was about to meet his daughter and the nerves were killing him

Riley entered the room with Chloe in her arms, the baby is more than delighted playing with her mother's hair

"this is Chloe, our daughter" said Riley

from that very moment Mac thought that this girl was the most beautiful he had ever seen, Mac was not one of those who believed much in corny and ridiculous phrases but he was sure that he just felt it was love at first sight

Chloe was a very imperative baby and quite sociable because from the moment she saw Mac she started to smile and stretched out her little arms towards Mac

"hello princess" Mac cheers to Chloe

"I bought him something" said Mac handing Riley an orange stuffed cat

Riley gave the teddy to Chloe who took the teddy with joy and started waving it in her hands

"I think he likes me" Riley commented

"Can i load it?" Mac wonder

"Sure" Riley said as she handed Chloe

Mac felt the heat rise up her chest as she placed her daughter in her arms, Chloe as curious as ever began to examine the man who carried her and once she adjusted herself in her father's arms she just smiled

"She is beautiful," Mac admitted as he began to play with his daughter.

"Yesterday I promised to answer all your questions, so if you want to know something I promise I'll tell you everything" Riley said

Mac walked with Riley to the couch and they sat together as he placed Chloe on her lap.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Riley asked

"How did you find out about your pregnancy?" Mac asked without taking his eyes off the little girl who was on his lap.

"As I said it was two months after ours, I was with Bozer in the computer area when I felt super dizzy and so I passed out because I remember being awakened in the medical area on a stretcher"

"Is that why Bozer knew about her?" Mac asked him

"Yes, he was the one who took me to the infirmary and was with me when the doctor told me I was pregnant" Riley explained

"Who else knows about her?" was his next question

"in addition to Bozer, Matty and my parents"

"Matty" Mac repeated confused

"When I asked him to resign when he asked me to explain why, I thought that hiding the truth from Matty was silly so I told him the reason" Riley said as he tried to take his daughter back but apparently not something that Chloe I wish since when Riley wanted to take it she clung to her father's buttoned shirt

"I think he likes you" Riley said while laughing

"I think so," said Mac, running one of his hands through his daughter's black hair.

"Wait, how do I supervise your resignation? Did you also tell him the truth?" Mac wonder

"when I explained to Matty why my resignation told me to help nobody else know the truth, so I guess Matty invented something "Riley said

"When was born?" asked the

"June 29" Riley considered

"Spend your entire pregnancy alone?" Mac asked looking at her

"Bozer came almost always and mom helped me a couple of times just like my dad" Riley said with a somewhat sad tone

they were silent for a while before Riley spoke again

"Is there anything else you want to know?" I ask

Mac asked "no" while processing all the information provided

"Mac can I ask you something and you answer me with complete honesty" she asked

"yes, whatever you want" replied Mac

"Are you upset that you hid the truth from you?" Riley asked a little embarrassed.

"Honestly no, you had your reasons to do it, anyone in you would also be scared" said Mac taking his hand and entwining his with "only he wishes he had known the truth in another way"

Riley's heart began to pound again when Mac took her hand.

the moment was interrupted thanks to the fact that Riley's cell phone rang warning him about a call

"Sorry I have to answer" Riley said as he took out his phone

once the call ended Riley looked at Mac with a worried look

"What's going on?" Mac asked.

"The babysitter came back to cancel, I think I'll have to call Bozer again" Riley commented

"I don't think I can, Matty sent him on a mission" said Mac

"heck and now what do I do?" Riley complained

"I can take care of her" suggested Mac

Riley looked at him and laughed sarcastically

"You think I will leave you with my daughter alone" said Riley

"our daughter, I think I can with a four-month-old girl" said Mac

Riley sighed knowing that he was right, a smart guy like him could handle a baby.

"Okay, you can stay with her but I warn you Mac if something bad happens to my daughter under your care I will kill you" Riley threatens

"understood" said Mac a little scared

After a while Riley got ready for work and left Mac an extensive list of things to take care of Chloe.

"Very well darling, you and I will spend time father and daughter," said Mac, placing Chloe in his arms.

a couple of hours later Mac could notice that Chloe is already quite tired since every two minutes she yawned, took her to her room and placed her in the crib

Chloe fell asleep right away and Mac couldn't help but stand by the crib and watch her sleep.

after a while he left his daughter's room and left the room and turned on the television to watch a movie, it was around half an hour when Mac heard that Chloe started crying

He walked to his daughter's room, took her out of the crib and cradled her in his arms.

"my love, everything is fine, dad is here, there is no crying" Mac said in a soft and sweet tone

Chloe did not stop crying but luckily she remembered that Riley told her that if she did that it was always good to sing a lullaby to her

Mac didn't know any lullabies but then a memory came to her mind of a song her mother sang to her before bed

"sleep now, sweet good  
my cocoon of tuberose,  
slowly sleep,  
like the bee on the flower.

sleep now sweet good  
sleep now sweet love  
you will have sweet dreams  
hearing my song "

a couple of minutes Chloe went to sleep in Mac's arms, he didn't want his daughter to wake up again or he just didn't want to leave her alone

she sat in one of the chairs in the room and let Chloe sleep peacefully on her chest until he, too, fell asleep

Mac never imagined being a father but holding that baby in his arms he never thought of anything else that would make him happier


	3. I fell in love

Riley drove as fast as she could to her house, she had left her daughter with Mac her biological father, but the fact that he was the real father of Chloe did not change the fact that she knew her daughter better than him.

He entered his house and started looking for Mac and his daughter, he was surprised when he entered his daughter's room

Mac was sitting in one of the chairs that were in the room, his daughter rested quietly on the chest of Mac who was also asleep, Riley could not waste such a beautiful view and took out her phone and took a photo of the scene in front of her

I quietly enter the room and take her daughter careful not to wake up both her daughter and Mac

As I put Chloe in the crib I hear Mac waking up

"What time did you arrive?" Mac asked as he got up from his chair and ran his hands over his face.

"I just got here" said Riley

"what time is it?" Mac wonder

"About eight o'clock at night, I think you should go home since you've spent the whole day here" suggested Riley

"I think I have to go now" said Mac on the way to the exit

"Riley? Do you think I can stay with her a few times?" Mac asked.

"I don't know Mac, you just met her" Riley said

"I know I just met her but fell in love with her little girl, please" Mac pleaded

Riley did not know if it was good to let Chloe stay at Mac's house because although he had done a good job taking care of her today, that did not assure him that he could take her home to Angus MacGyver's house, literally the man was surrounded by things very dangerous for a baby

"I don't know Mac" said Riley

"Please Riley, only one day of the week I ask you just that" Mac begged

"Okay I'll think about it, but in the meantime you can come as many times as you want" Riley said with a small smile, inside she wanted Mac to be with her all the time

A couple of weeks passed and Mac went to Riley's house almost every day, he was more than grateful for every second he spent with his daughter and because what seemed like she loved being with him.

but there was something else she liked besides spending time with her daughter, each day that she fell in love more with Riley, it wasn't that she admitted it out loud but it was something that was happening

he loved the way she sang when she cleaned the house, both her beautiful smile, she loved how sweet and tender she was with her daughter, she loved when before leaving she kissed her on the cheek that made him blush

He was not sure if she returned those feelings so he did not tell them, but it was not a crime for him to feel

Mac was learning parenting pretty quickly, he still learned how to change a baby's diaper, he learned how to reassure his daughter when she cried and Riley even in her spare time when Chloe slept she taught her how to cook a little.

Mac was helping Riley bathe Chloe because she was busy with a job, Chloe took the opportunity that you are with someone not so experienced in taking care of a baby to be able to make a mess

"hey stop doing that" Mac said as Chloe splashed the water with her little hands

Mac pulled Chloe out of the tub and rolled her up in a towel, luckily Chloe only managed to get her shirt wet

"Very naughty, it's time to dry yourself" said Mac as he ran the size through Chloe's hair

"what happened here?" Riley asked in surprise when he saw almost the entire bathroom floor filled with water, he fixed his gaze on Mac and started laughing "what happened to you?"

"Chloe decided she wasn't the only one who needed a bath," said Mac in a joking tone.

"After you get ready you can take one of the towels from my room and put your shirt in the dryer" suggested Riley

"I will, thanks" Mac thanked Riley before leaving the bathroom

Mac dressed Chloe in a yellow shirt, gray shorts and white socks.

He left Chloe in the crib while she took the stuffed rings and started playing with them.

Mac entered Riley's room and took one of the towels that was on the shelves and began to dry his hair, took off his shirt leaving his chest exposed to any

He walked to the kitchen while still drying his chest, entered the kitchen and saw Riley on the phone with someone, so he walked towards her without making much noise.

"who was?" Mac asked once she ended the call.

"my mom" Riley said turning around to see Mac, he blushed completely when he saw that Mac was not wearing a shirt

"You said I could put my shirt in the dryer" said Mac lifting the wet shirt

"Yes, I'll put it on in a second" Riley took Mac's shirt and put it in the dryer

"I think you should wear something" said Riley giving him a sweatshirt

"Is this my sweatshirt from MIT?" Mac asked with a mischievous smile.

Riley tried to hide a slight blush from her cheeks, the night they slept next to Mac she had borrowed her MIT hoodie, she thought to return it but she always forgot it or at least that was the excuse she made up to stay with her because more than once he slept with her

"Yes, well, you lent it to me but I always forgot to return it to you" Riley said

"Thanks," said Mac, putting on his

they heard Chloe start crying maybe upset that she was alone

"I'll go see her" said Mac

Mac walked to his daughter's room and got her out of the crib.

"What's up princess, do you want some attention?" Mac said as Chloe settled into her arms

Riley leaned against the door frame as she watched Mac carry his daughter

"Mac, I've been thinking about what you asked me a few days ago," said Riley.

"and what do you say" Mac knew that he was talking

"I'll let Chloe stay with you," said Riley.

"for real?" Mac asks in a very happy tone

"Yes, but with a couple of conditions" said Riley

"whatever" said Mac

"First, I don't want you to use any dangerous materials, second, I have to prepare a place for her to be in your room if you want, third, I want you to ensure anything that can hurt her, fourth, keep her under surveillance, fifth, don't do anything stupidity, was that clear to you? "

"Like water, I shut up thank you very much" said Mac as they walked and hugged her

Riley smiled when she saw Mac so happy, Riley took Chloe and walked to the kitchen followed by Mac.

"Tomorrow is Friday so you can have her for the weekend, but as I warned you the first time I left you with her if anything happens to my daughter under your care I will kill you Angus MacGyver"

"I understood" said Mac "I better get my house fixed then"

Riley stopped him before he left "Mac there's something else"

"What's up?" Mac wonder

"I'll tell Jack what a fence" said Riley

"Do you think I can't take care of her alone" Mac said with a mocking smile

"It is not that, but Jack does not know that I have a daughter and I want to tell him before I come to your house unexpectedly and I see her and I started asking questions" Riley said

"Okay" said Mac before leaving

\-------------------------------------------------- ---------------

since Mac came home he started to pick up anything dangerous, hid all the chemicals in his room

It was around 3:30 pm when Mac had already cleaned most of the house, Bozer's old room had been empty since he moved in with Leanna

luckily I had a pot of light blue paint, I paint the whole room and let it dry

She went to a store that sold baby things and without realizing it for a moment to another she had bought a huge amount of things for her daughter

He made a crib and filled her with stuffed toys she had bought, placed a small closet next to the side where the paint had already dried, and filled the cabinets with clothes she had bought for Chloe.

by the end he had the whole house ready for when Riley brought her daughter

He prepared to sleep although he knew he could not cope with the emotion, he lay in bed and did what he always did before sleeping, saw the photo photo of his daughter who always made him happy

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------

Mac woke up at 6:00 AM, checking that the whole house was for his daughter, cleaning the floor more than three times to make sure that if Chloe crawled on the floor didn't get dirty, she checked that the painting in the room was completely dry

excitement washed over him when he heard the bell ring, he practically ran to the entrance to open the door for Riley

"good morning" Riley greeted him

"good morning" Mac greetings "good morning to you too princess" said Mac before tickling his daughter making her laugh out loud

"Did you do everything I asked you to do?" Riley asked.

"Yes, you can check," said Mac, stepping aside to let her in.

"It's been a while since I was at your house" commented Riley

"Well, things were not on good terms between us so you wanted to come," said Mac

Riley checked the entire house from back to right the last place that needed to be checked was where her daughter would stay

"And where will Chloe sleep?" Mac asked.

"here" said Mac pointing to one of the rooms

Riley was surprised at how she had fixed that room in one day, she had many decorations for children on the walls in the crib, she had many stuffed animals, in a basket next to the crib she had several baby toys, among other things that adorned the room

"Did you do all this by yourself?" Riley asked somewhat surprised.

"well I wanted I wanted everything to be ready" he replied

Riley made it to the bedroom cabinet and saw that Mac had still bought a lot of clothes and very pretty by the way, she opened other cabinets and saw that she had diapers, baby powder and other things

"If he knows that he will only stay the weekend with you," Riley reported.

"I know but I wanted to be prepared, besides I wanted ........." Mac was interrupted by Riley

"If I take care of her well I will let you stay with her other times" said Riley

after Riley went through the whole house and made sure it was made sure it was safe she went to work

"Well now that Mom is gone, I can have fun before Grandpa Jack arrives" Mac said throwing Chloe in the air just for her to laugh

I was nervous about how reactionary Jack would be when he saw Chloe, just waiting for him not to get mad


	4. a good father

Mac took Chloe and took her to the room he had made for her.

"And what do you think darling, do you like your new room?" Mac asked as he put her down

"You stay here for a minute, I have to review the things that Mom brought, okay" Mac left her on the floor completely forgetting that her daughter was quite curious

When Mac left the room Chloe began to crawl and left the room, Mac took the backpack that was still on the sofa in the room and reviewed everything Riley had left for Chloe

"Very good little girl, what do you want to do first?" she said when she entered the room, started looking for Chloe and panicked when she realized how much she is not there

"Chloe, where is she darling?" Mac asks with a bit of concern in his voice.

Mac left the room and started looking for his daughter, he started looking for her in the living room but stopped immediately when he heard a small laugh coming from his room

he ran as fast as he could and found chloe under her desk while she was playing with something

"You scared me," said Mac, pulling her out from under the brief only to find another surprise.

Chloe had found one of her blue markers and stuck it in her mouth, she had stained her shirt and cheeks with the blue marker and Mac didn't know whether to laugh or get mad for being so careless

He read the marker label to find out if it was not toxic, luckily the marker was not toxic but if it was permanent

"Well I miss Mac, not even an hour has passed and your daughter finished blue" said Mac as he took some wet tuayas and tried to remove the marker from Chloe's cheeks

"God if your mother sees this it will kill me" exclaimed Mac

Mac heard the door open and a familiar voice spoke from the doorway.

"Hey Mac, are you home? Riley asked me to keep an eye on you over the weekend," said Bozer.

Mac are you ..... "Bozer's words stopped when he saw Mac trying to clean Chloe" but damn it happened? Since when did Chloe become a smurf? "Bozer joked

"I neglected her for a minute and when I realized it she was blue" said Mac

"hoooo friend, if Riley sees this she will go crazy" Bozer said while laughing

"You think I don't know, because you better not help me clean the marker" Mac said annoyed by Bozer's jokes

They spent an hour trying to remove the marker from Chloe's mouth, it would have taken less time but Chloe got a little upset and started to throw a tantrum.

"I think it's all over" said Mac

"Well, you better wash your clothes" commented Bozer

"I don't think so, that marker was permanent. His clothes are ruined" said Mac

Mac left his room and looked again for the backpack with the Chloe thing that Riley had left for him.

she put Chloe clean clothes and also took out a bottle to feed her

"Hey Bozer, can you explain to me that of keeping an eye on me" I ask as I entered the room

"Well Riley still doesn't trust you 100% so I ask you to keep an eye on him for a couple of hours" explained Bozer

"I think he's right not to trust me" said Mac giving Chloe her bottle and she drank with pleasure

"From my point of view you are doing well, yes, your daughter ate a marker under your care but all new parents make mistakes" said Bozer

"Thanks for coming," said Mac with a smile.

After Chloe finished her milk, Mac took her to the room she still had for her and got ready to play.

Bozer leaned against the door frame and couldn't help but smile, pulled out his phone and started recording Mac playing with Chloe.

Once satisfied with what he recorded, I have sent the video to Riley with a message:

Bozer  
"I told you that you could trust Mac"

Riley  
"maybe you were right"

"And what are you going to do in the afternoon?" Bozer asked sitting next to Mac on the floor.

"Riley plans to tell Jack the truth this afternoon "explained Mac

"How do you think I take all this?" Bozer asked as he reached out to take Chloe's hand.

"I don't know, Jack is very complicated sometimes and he's very overprotective with Riley, I just hope he doesn't get mad" said Mac

"In that you are very right" said Bozer "Mac, did you do a paternity test?"

"no" said Mac "I trust and also the dates agree, and she looks a lot like me"

"in that there is no doubt, it is like a mini Mac female version"

"Yes I think so" Mac looked at Chloe and smiled "according to neither dad at his age was also quite restless"

"And she also wears that" said Bozer while pointing at Chloe's small mole on her neck

"yes and there is also that" said Mac

"And how do you feel now that you're a father?" Bozer asked

"Honestly, I feel happy, I never dreamed of being a father but I like being with her more than anything else" said Mac

"What about things between you and Riley?" Bozer asked curiously.

"what are you talking about?" Mac wonder

"You know what I'm talking about," Bozer said, but Mac still didn't understand, "I'm talking about whether you and she are dating or something like that."

"no, Riley and I are just friends" said Mac

"but you like it not like that" said Bozer with a mocking smile

"Of course not" said Mac

"Friend, you don't have to pretend, when she left you were the one who missed her the most and also caught you many times seeing her photo" explained Bozer

"well maybe I like it a little" confessed Mac

"a little" repeated Bozer mischievously

"Okay, yes I like it but she doesn't feel the same about me" exclaimed Mac

"Or maybe yes" Bozer said jokingly

"than?" Mac asked.

"or nothing let's just talk about something else" said Bozer

Mac was thoughtful and with many questions in his head, Riley was in love with him? But if she felt the same way that she left? They sent so many questions and few answers and the only thing she could do was nothing to answer them.

a couple of hours later Bozer had to leave leaving Mac and Chloe alone in the house

"Do you want to see a movie darling?" Mac asked as I walked into the living room.

Almost halfway through the movie, Chloe fell asleep, so Mac took her to her room and laid her in the crib, once she made sure that her daughter was well back in the living room to finish watching her movie.

It took half an hour more for the movie he was watching to end, five minutes before Riley sent him a message that he would arrive soon so he also expected the arrival of Jack

got up off the couch when I hear Jack and Riley enter the house

"hi guys" Mac cheers to Jack and Riley

"hey friend something bad must be happening so that you two are together in the same house" expert with a joking tone

"Yes, we have a surprise for you" Riley said somewhat nervously

"Another surprise, I thought seeing you in person again was the surprise" said Jack

"Believe me what we will really show you is a surprise" said Mac

the three of them sat on the living room sofa, Jack's bright smile faded when he saw the serious faces of Mac and Riley in front of him

"Hey what's up? It looks like they are about to tell me that they are going to kill me" Jack joked

"Jack fourteen months ago precisely Mac and I ..." Riley sighed not wanting to speak anymore but she had to tell Jack the truth "Mac and I slept together"

Jack's serious expression was fixed on the blond boy who is more than scared

"So that's why you were acting weird?" Jack asked seriously

"yes" said Riley

"So they invited me just to tell me that? Or is there something else?" Jack asked

"two months after that I found out I was pregnant" said Riley

Jack didn't say anything, he fell back and in shock, Mac and Riley shared a look of concern before Jack returned

"why did you not tell me?" asked Jack

"I didn't tell anyone, only Bozer and Matty knew about my pregnancy" said Riley

"And you knew it?" Jack asked Mac

"I knew it a couple of weeks ago" said Mac

"Jack I know you're upset but I ....." Riley didn't finish her words thanks to Jack walking over to her and hugging her tightly

"I'm not upset honey, you're my little Riley, I wouldn't be upset with you" said Jack

"On the other hand, can you explain to me how it was that you slept with my girl?" Jack demanded once he walked away from Riley and sat across from Mac

We drank more than we should, we were drunk, we were not aware of what we were doing" explained Mac

"And where is?" Jack asked

"Where's that Jack?" Riley asked.

"baby, if you were pregnant you had to have a baby or I'm wrong"

"You are not wrong, in a girl Jack, her name is Chloe Diane Davis"

"You named her after your mother" said Jack

"yes, do you want to meet her?" Riley asked with a smile.

"You're kidding, of course I want to meet my granddaughter" said Jack with joy

"In theory she is not your granddaughter Jack" Riley said getting up from the sofa

"Of course she is my granddaughter and I am her grandfather, I am like a father to you and therefore I am the grandfather of that girl" said Jack

"Whatever you say Jack" said Riley

Riley walked to her daughter's room and saw Chloe biting into a baby toy

"Very beautiful your grandfather is here and wants to meet you, what if you are not going to say hello" Riley said as he pulled Chloe out of the crib

Riley entered the living room with Chloe in her arms and that she was carrying in her hands her stuffed cat that Mac had given her

"Chloe I introduce you to your grandfather Jack, Jack I present to you granddaughter Chloe" said Riley

"Hello little one, I am your grandfather, good vibes Jack, when Mom and Dad are not here, we will have fun getting into trouble" said Jack

"Riley is a warning sign, you should never leave Jack alone with Chloe" said Mac

"Can i load it?" Jack asked

"Sure," said Riley as he gave Chloe

A while passed while Jack carried Chloe, Perl after a few minutes Chloe started crying and stretched her arms in the direction of Mac

"I think he doesn't want to be with you anymore" Riley joked as I've tried to take his daughter but she knew that Riley would carry her and kept demanding Mac

"I think not you either" Jack scoffed

Mac took Chloe and settled her against his shoulder as she calmed down.

"to make her known recently she loves you very much" said Jack

"She took a fondness, enough to Mac, she loves being with him," said Riley.

"You only complain because he loves me more" said Mac

"Of course not" Riley said annoyed

They spent hours talking that they didn't realize it was too late, dismissed Jack from Mac and Riley and promised to come back tomorrow

"I have to go too" Riley said "surely you can take care of her"

"I can take care of her don't worry" said Mac

"Promise me that if something happens you will call me immediately" Riley said somewhat worried

"I promise, she will be fine," said Mac

"Okay," Riley said as she owed him a kiss on the cheek.

"Have a nice night both of you" Riley said both Mac and Chloe

once Riley left Mac prepared Chloe for sleep

"your mom is great" said Mac as he put Chloe in kitty pajamas

"don't go to say this but I'm in love with her" said Mac

"You can keep a secret, right?" Mac asked his daughter, he knew that she did not understand anything but still liked to talk to her

he let Chloe sleep and prepared himself to go to bed, it was one in the morning and Mac still couldn't sleep he was worried that something will happen to his daughter or if she was fine, so many things happened to his mind Until I hear Chloe cry in the other room

I literally jumped out of bed to go to Chloe's room, when she entered the room she saw Chloe sitting while crying

slowly walked to the crib and took Chloe, took her to her room and sat on the neutral bed, accommodating Chloe in her arms, it took a while but in the end I managed to make Chloe stop crying and fall asleep

Mac didn't take her back to the crib instead he settled her next to him on the bed feeling safer with her by his side


	5. love

Mac woke up thanks to Chloe throwing him over while laughing

"Good morning Princess" Mac said as he ran his hand through Chloe's hair

Chloe stretched out her arms hitting her hands on Mac's face, he just smiled as he sat up in bed and took Chloe for a hug.

"What are we going to do today, little one?" Mac asks before his phone will ring and Matty's name will grace the screen

"I don't remember giving you the day off, blond," said the woman on the other line.

"Matty is Saturday and I wanted ......" before Mac could say anything else Matty interrupted him

"I don't care what you want, you have to come to Phoenix and if you can't find a babysitter you can bring Chloe but you can't miss work"

"Okay, I'll be there soon" said Mac before hanging up the call

"How did she know you were here? You know it doesn't matter for a second forget that she was talking about Matty, well she thinks you will go to work with me" Mac said as he got out of bed

Mac groomed Chloe to take her to Phoenix with him, Chloe had taken an incredible love for Mac who loved being with him and Mac loved being with her.

Mac got to Phoenix as fast as he could, some of the Phoenix employees saw Mac a bit confused when he walked in with Chloe

"friend she makes here" Bozer appeared behind Mac

"I couldn't find a babysitter so I brought her with me" said Mac

"And Riley approved of this?" Bozer asked

"No, but she shouldn't know and Chloe won't say anything, right princess?" Mac said in a funny tone making Chloe laugh

"If Riley finds out he's going to be mad" Bozer said as they entered the laboratory

Mac and Bozer entered the laboratory where Leanna was. She turned to see the boys and was surprised when she saw Mac with a baby.

"Oh my god, what a cute little thing" Leanna said approaching Mac and putting her hands on Chloe's cheeks

"Who is she?" Leanna asked

"this is Chloe" Bozer replied

"And what is a baby doing here?" Leanna asked

"She is Mac's daughter" Bozer replied

"Do you have a daughter? Does that happen?" Leanna asked

"It's a long story," said Mac.

"And does Matty know that she's here?" Leanna asked

"Yes, Matty gave me permission to bring her," said Mac.

Jack suddenly entered the lab and ran to Mac when he saw Chloe

"hey hey doll" Jack greeted Chloe

Jack practically snatched Chloe up and lifted her up in the air for the girl's amusement.

"Be careful Jack" said Mac

"I'm always careful, careful is my middle name" joked Jack

"And who is the mother?" Leanna asked

"It's Riley" replied Mac

"Riley, Riley Davis is the mother" Leanna said surprised

"It is complicated, but she is the mother," said Mac

Jack kept throwing Chloe while she was laughing out loud, Mac didn't like that Jack will throw his daughter knowing he could hurt her

"Jack can you stop doing that" Mac said in an annoyed tone

"look at daddy bear, I will not hurt him relax" said Jack

Mac looked at his phone and saw that Matty had sent him a message

"Can Bozer take care of her for a few minutes?" I ask Mac

"Sure," said Bozer.

"hey, maybe I am painted, I can also take care of it" protested Jack

"Jack you are not the responsible type" said Bozer

Jack huffed annoyed and Mac just chuckled, Mac left the lab to go see Matty in the war room leaving Chloe with Bozer

"So Riley is mom" Leanna said looking at Bozer

"As Mac said it is a long story, I did know about it but Riley wanted to keep it private" said Bozer

"she is very pretty" said Leanna

"It is all a tenderness" said Jack

Twenty minutes passed before Chloe became desperate and began to cry.

"What happens?" Jack asked

"I don't know" Bozer replied as he tried to calm Chloe down

"Can't you calm her down?" Leanna asked

Chloe kept crying and became increasingly annoyed with Bozer's attempts to calm her down.

"I don't understand what's happening to him, he's never worn like this" Bozer said as he settled Chloe against his shoulder in another attempt to calm her down

Bozer, Jack and Leanna tried to calm Chloe down but she was still crying, a couple of minutes later Mac and Matty entered the lab

Mac's bright smile disappeared immediately when he saw his daughter crying

"what's going on?" Mac asked as he walked towards Bozer.

"I don't know she just started crying" explained Bozer

from the moment Chloe saw Mac stretched her arms out to him twithout stopping crying, Mac took her in his arms as she gripped his shirt collar tightly

Mac left the lab and went to a quieter place

"Everything is fine honey, Dad is here, I will not leave you alone, there is no reason to cry" Mac cooed before placing a tender kiss on Chloe's head

Chloe sobbed against Mac's neck as she clung to him, Mac hugged the girl tenderly and whispered things to reassure her

after a few minutes Mac realized that Chloe was still crying, the main one thought that she was still asleep but when he saw her he realized that she was still awake but calm

"What was that princess? Why were you crying my love?" Mac asked the baby, Chloe made a noise before leaning her commanding head against Mac's shoulder.

Mac went back into the lab and realized that the others were still there.

"What did he have?" asked Jack

"she just missed her father" replied Matty

"I think that was why," said Mac

"that's cute" said Leanna

"Has that happened before?" asked Jack

"no, I have left her alone many times" commented Mac

"It must have been because she got scared of being in a strange place surrounded by strange people" said Matty

"I think Chloe feels more secure with her father" said Bozer

Mac just smiled as he rubbed small circles on Chloe's back

\-------------------------------------------------- ---------

Riley tried to call and text Mac but never answered.

Jack had sent Riley a message saying they needed help with Chloe but after that she didn't reply again.

unable to take another second Riley got into his car and drove to Phoenix, when he arrived he began to look for Mac and Chloe until he found them in the laboratory

Mac seemed to be working on something while Chloe was playing on a blanket on the floor next to Mac

"hi" Riley greeted him

"Hey what are you doing here?" Mac asked him

"I got a message from Jack saying they had a problem with Chloe and then I wondered why Chloe was here in Phoenix" said Riley as he walked to Chloe

Chloe smiled and squealed with joy when she saw her mother, Riley took Chloe and hugged her with love.

"I missed you too honey" Riley said to Chloe

"And going back to my previous question, what is Chloe doing here? I thought they would stay at your house" asked Riley

"Yes, well, Matty told me that I had to come to work so I brought her with me" said Mac

"It is a pleasure to see you again" said Matty as he entered the laboratory

"Hi Matty" Riley greeting

"I haven't seen you in a while, what are you doing here?" Matty asked

"Well, as always, Jack exaggerated and told me they had an emergency with Chloe" Riley said

"It was a small mishap, Mac left her with Bozer and she missed him" said Matty

"So she misses you" Riley said looking at Mac

"What can I say" Mac said with a smile

"Riley you have not considered going back to work in Phoenix" asked Matty out of nowhere

"I thought they had already replaced me" said Riley

"Well, yes, but a little help from a great hacker could not help" said Matty "unless you want to continue your boring work"

"I don't know Matty" Riley said "this job would be difficult having a daughter" said Riley

"I know but while you are in Phoenix you can bring Chloe as many times as you want" suggested Matty

"Well if you put it that way, then I will come to work here" Riley accepted Matty's proposal

Matty smiled at Riley and left the lab

"I want to come to my house for a beer" said Mac with a smile once Matty left

"I don't know, the last time we drank together it didn't end so well" Riley said

"I promise that this time we will not drink more" said Mac

"Okay, a beer won't hurt me," said Riley.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------

When they got to Mac's house, Riley took Chloe to her new room so she could sleep.

"How have you been taking care of her?" Riley asked, sipping his beer.

"I think fine," said Mac

"Do you think what did you do?" Riley asked in a funny tone

"well, maybe he ate one of my markers" said Mac

"what" Riley yelled as he put his beer down by the campfire

"I know I should have told you but I knew you would get mad and the marker was non-toxic and painless," said Mac.

"and you think that makes it better" said Riley throwing a Mac to try to hit

Mac managed to catch Riley, he spent a few minutes jokingly fighting until Mac managed to catch Riley's wrists and lie on top of her.

they looked into each other's eyes and from one moment to the next Mac's lips were on Riley's

"Mac, what are we doing?" Riley asked once they broke up.

"Riley, the day you left I had planned to tell you the whole truth, I love you, I am madly in love with you" Mac confessed

"Are you really saying that?" Riley asked.

"I'm serious, I love you Riley" said Mac

"You promised we wouldn't do this," Riley commented.

"I promised we shouldn't do too much, I never promised not to do any of this" Mac said with a mischievous smile

"I love you too Angus MacGyver" Riley confessed before kissing him

Starting with slow kisses and then hotter kisses filled with desire, Mac let his hands slide down Riley's body enjoying every sensation of his body.

"Would you rather go to bed?" Mac asked hoarsely.

Riley just nodded before standing up, they both went to Mac's room and he pushed her onto the bed as he got on top of her.

Riley started unbuttoning Mac's shirt until it opened and he was able to undo it, Riley ran his hands over his exposed skin

Mac started kissing Riley's neck and she moaned softly when Mac kissed that tender spot on her body.

Mac grabbed the hem of Riley's shirt and took it off, leaving it in a black bra, cleverly unzipping the bra and taking it off.

Mac let his hands travel in the valley of her breasts, Riley gasped as Mac began to leave a trail of kisses from his jaw to his chest.

Mac opened Riley's pants and quickly took them off leaving her with only a pair of panties, he took off his own pants and then got back to her and kisses her

"Riley are you sure you want this?" Mac asked looking her in the eye.

"I want this Mac, I'm very sure" Riley said with a smile

she pulled him in for another kiss as he took off his boxer, Riley took off her panties while Mac pulled a condom off the nightstand

"I just want to take one precaution this time" said Mac as he settled on her

a couple of hours later they were both in bed covered in a thin layer of sweat and their irregular breathing

"Why did you feel different this time?" Riley asked as she settled on Mac's chest.

"Because this time we were aware of what we were doing" Mac said before giving him a kiss

"I love you Riley" said Mac

"I love you too Mac" Riley said before they both fell asleep


	6. pancakes + Murdoc

Riley woke up with her head resting on Mac's chest, she smiled as the memory of what had happened the night before invaded her mind.

Riley ran her hand down her neck remembering every kiss Mac had left on her, under her hand on her body remembering the way Mac touched her, the way he made her feel in the sky, engraving the way that he ran his hands over her body and made her feel so happy

Riley couldn't remember a verse like that before, a verse so attracted to a man, Riley just closed her eyes and wanted to sleep a little more.

\-------------------------------------------------- -----------------

"I do not understand what we do here so early" Leanna complained

"Mac must be very stressed taking care of Chloe who I thought would be good if she made him breakfast, one of my famous pancakes" Bozer said as he opened the door, Bozer still had the house key even though he no longer lived there

"and you can remember me because I'm here" said Leanna

"Because you love my pancakes and because I said it would be a family breakfast, also remember that I told Riley Jack, Matty and Fredy to come," Bozer said.

"And how many of them agreed to come?" Leanna asked

"Matty, Jack and Fredy Saida they would come but Riley had not seen my message yet but I am sure it will come," Bozer said as he and Leanna entered the kitchen.

"He thought Mac is still asleep" Leanna said as she took the pancake flour out of one of the cabinets

"I'll go wake him up" Bozer said as he left the kitchen

Bozer thought he would go for Chloe first and was not surprised that when Chloe entered she was already awake

Bozer pulled Chloe out of the crib and she just smiled, Bozer walked to Mac's room and was in for a huge surprise

Riley and Mac were sleeping together, Bozer didn't want to wake them up so he had to leave the room in silence but apparently silence was not a priority for Chloe because she started laughing and screaming with joy when she saw her parents

Both Mac and Riley woke up when they heard Chloe, when they saw Bozer they both turned red with shame

"Bozer, what are you doing here?" Mac asked.

"I sent you a message saying he would come, now I realize you saw him" said Bozer

"And they haven't taught you how to play?" Riley asked as she covered herself in the blankets

"The family doesn't play," Bozer said, "but I think the next area is an exception, I'd better let you two get ready for breakfast," Bozer said before leaving the room.

Mac and Riley saw them before laughing

"I think we will have to change that family policy does not touch," said Riley before kissing Mac

"I think you're right" said Mac with a smile

"I'm going to go take a shower" Riley said before getting out of bed completely naked "I think it would be nice if you talk to Bozer about what he just saw"

"I will" Mac said before pulling her arm making her fall on the bed next to him, Riley smiled and before he kissed her

"I love you" Mac said before releasing her

"I love you too" Riley said as she walked to the shower

Mac got out of bed and put on a shirt and pants, went into the kitchen and saw Bozer and Leanna making what she thought were pancakes, she also saw Chloe sitting at the kitchen counter with her stuffed toy. cat

"We are just friends" said Bozer in a bad imitation of Mac's voice

"I think I was wrong" he said as he walked to the kitchen counter and gave Chloe a kiss on the cheek

"hoooo friend you were wrong and a lot" mocked Bozer

"hey how good it smells here" said Jack when I enter the house

"They are the famous Bozer pancakes" said Mac

"Good because I'm hungry" said Jack as he entered the kitchen "how about my princess?" Jack said as he ran his hand through Chloe's hair

Bozer had left a deep plate with some pancake dough, Chloe took advantage of the fact that the adults were distracted to put their hands in the dough and put a little on their faces

Mac turned around and saw Chloe with a face full of pancake batter

"hey what are you doing naughty?" Mac said before taking a napkin to clean up Chloe but Jack stopped him immediately

"What do you think you're doing?" Jack asked as he pulled out his phone "these are the best times for a photo assignment"

Jack started taking a huge number of photos of Chloe and she was only smiling at the nonsense Jack was doing to get her attention

"Send me those photos later," Mac said before taking a paper towel to wipe his daughter's cheeks.

"And what happened to her?" Riley asked, looking at her daughter with her cheeks full of pancake batter.

"I think he likes raw pancakes," Bozer quipped.

Riley walked to the kitchen and made Mac, he kissed his daughter on the forehead and then kissed Mac on the lips, Jack looked at them completely confused

"Can any of you explain that to me?" asked Jack

"I'll explain later" Riley said with a smile

"no, explain to me now" demanded Jack

"short version, Riley and I are dating" Mac put his arm around Riley's waist

"you and I will have a serious talk later boy" warned Jack

"I can't wait" Mac said in a sarcastic tone

"no" Mac said as he pulled Chloe's stuffed cat out of the pancake batter

"I think the cat wants raw pancakes too," Bozer quipped.

"Chloe you shouldn't do that" Mac scold Chloe, Chloe probably does not understand what she said but by her tone she knew that her father was upset so when she scold her she started crying

when Mac saw his daughter cry because of him he felt a very strong pain in his chest, he approached his daughter and settled her in his arms

"Honey don't cry, I'm just saying that toys don't get into food" Mac said in a soft and sweet tone

Chloe relaxed almost immediately and Riley smiled.

"You are a good father Mac" said Riley

"thanks" Mac thanked

"It seems they started without us" Matty said as he entered the house followed by Fredy

"It took too long" Jack said as he bit into a pancake

"Hey, where did you get that pancake from?" Bozer asked

"never neglect food when Jack Dalton is dry" joked Jack

"Who is this pretty lady?" Fredy asked as he approached Riley

"She Riley Davis, but she has a boyfriend so be careful" Mac warned is a joking tone because he knew that it was impossible for Fredy to fall in love with Riley for a simple reason

"Easy, I'm not going to take your girl from you, she's not my type" Fredy joked

"And what is your type?" Riley asked

"my type is more masculine" said Fredy but Riley you still do not understand "I am gey"

"Now I understand" Riley said with a smile

"And who is the little one?" as he got closer to Chloe

"She is my daughter" said Mac

"Do you have a daughter?" Fredy asked

"yeah well it's complicated" said Mac

"I love babies and babies love me" Fredy commented, as he took Chloe and made her laugh

after that everyone had breakfast in peace, that was until Mac had one would be and very terrifying talk with Jack about his relationship with Riley, at first Jack was a little upset but in the end he was happy for them

after all they left Mac took Chelo to sleep, then he went to the living room and was sent along with Riley to watch a movie and talk about their new relationship until they both fell asleep

Riley woke up to hear her daughter cry, got up from the sofa trying not to wake up Mac, entered the room, panicked when she did not rape her daughter, so she entered the room and quickly started looking for Chloe, she heard a noise behind her and when she turned around to see who it was they hit her before falling to the ground

Mac woke up the instant he heard a loud noise coming from his daughter's room, when he got up he realized that Riley was not there, he ran towards Chloe's room and when he entered the heart in the throat when he saw Inconvenient riley on the floor

He knelt down next to Riley and shook her gently to wake her up, slowly opened his eyes and when he was finally fully conscious he panicked

"Chloe, where's my daughter Mac?" Riley asked her voice filled with despair

"I don't know, when I got here you lay on unconscious ground and Chloe wasn't there" explained Mac

"mudoc he took her, he was here when I got to look for Chloe" Riley said as she moved away from Mac's arms and stood up

"that damn bastard" said Mac annoyed

"I'll call Matty" Riley said as he pulled out his phone

Ten minutes after Mac's house was full of Phoenix agents, Mac hugged Riley in an attempt to reassure her, which didn't work much.

Mac listened to his phone ring and realized it was a video call from an unknown number, went to a quiet place and answered the call, Murdoc's face adorned the screen.

"Hello MacGyver, it is a pleasure to see you again" Murdoc said with a devilish smile

"Where is my daughter?" asked annoying Mac

"Relax MacGyver your little one is fine" said Murdoc, moving the camera to show Chloe's face, the baby was sitting in a small chair while you were dying, she was shaking a stuffed toy violently

"You know Angus, it hurts that you didn't tell me you were already parents, I thought we were friends" said Murdoc

"you and I are not friends, because we do not leave the formalities and tell me what you want" Mac demanded

"you always get to the point, what I want is a small favor" said Murdoc

"you don't want to say an exchange" he said giving him an idea what he meant

"An exchange a favor, there is not much difference" expert Murdoc "what I want is for you to get something for me, if you do not hurt your daughter but if you don't then, well you know what will happen" said Murdoc

"Damn, if you put a hand on my daughter I ........." Mac could not finish his threat because Murdoc interrupted him

"Don't threaten me MacGyver, remember that the only one with a threat position is me, remember?" Murdoc said pulling out a gun and pointing it at Chloe's head

"You don't want me to hurt your little girl, do you? You know she looks a lot like you, I mean she has white skin and those beautiful blue eyes, the only thing that looks like Riley is in her hair and ..... .... "Murdoc stopped his description when he saw something distinctive on the girl's neck" but look at that, you could never deny that she is your daughter even if you wanted to, she inherited her father's mole, it is like a small female version of you , there is a tone I did not even ask what it is called "

"Chloe's name" said Mac

"Chloe, nice name, I like it" said Murdoc "well going back to my story, what I need is for you to get something back for me, a briefcase to be more specific, an idiot stole it from me and I really want to get it back, I wouldn't believe me but there is a small problem the building where it is located is very sheltered and personally I cannot go there and kill everyone I see because it would be very suspicious that they will find a corpse in each corridor, also the briefcase was kept in a vault that I am very sure that I can't open, but then I thought about who could enter that building without being detected and then my little light went on, MacGyver, there is no one better than him and his team to circumvent such good security "

"What's in the briefcase?" Mac asked.

"what is in the briefcase is irrelevant" said Murdoc

"who can assure me that you will not harm my daughter" said Mac

"I always keep my word, as long as you keep your part of the deal I will keep mine, but if you don't get the briefcase then you better start saying goodbye to your daughter because it will be the last time you'll see her" warned Murdoc "I'll send you the information to get the briefcase, good luck and for the sake of your little one you better get the briefcase "

that was Murdoc's last words before ending the call, Bozer entered the room where Mac was and I can see the anger in his eyes

"who called?" Bozer asked

"Murdoc" said Mac

"What did he tell you? Did he tell you why he took Chloe?" Bozer asked

"Yes, he wants us to retrieve a briefcase" said Mac

"A briefcase, why does Murdoc want a briefcase?" Bozer asked

"I don't care what the hell he wants the damn briefcase for, I just want to get my daughter back and if I don't get the briefcase he'll kill her" Mac shouted

"Okay relax, let's get Chloe back" said Bozer

"Yes I know, sorry for yelling at you" Mac apologized

"No problem, but you should go to the Riley room is a sea of tears right now" said Bozer

"Yes, I'm coming" said Mac leaving the room

Mac tried to control all the fear that seized her body and the only thing she could think of was that her daughter was in the arms of a cycopath who could kill her.


	7. kidnapping

Mac entered the living room where he saw Jack sitting on the couch as he hugged Riley.

Mac walked over to Jack and Riley and stood in front of them before speaking.

"Murdoc called" Mac said as he sat next to Riley

"What did that damn thing tell you?" Riley asked once she turned away from Jack.

"He wants us to do something for him to get Chloe back," Mac said.

"What does he want?" Matty asked when I enter the room

"He wants us to get a briefcase back," Mac said when his phone rang and deduced that it was Murdoc's instructions.

"And Murdoc wants a briefcase? He wants to keep his murder documents organized," said Jack.

"I don't know what he wants it for, but he just sent me the information to get the briefcase," Mac said.

Mac checked the information that Murdoc sent him, apparently the briefcase was in a building located in Canada, Mac gave him his phone Matty to check it

all agents went to Phoenix in search of Murdoc and Chloe, the briefcase was located in one of the best security buildings in Canada, Mac, Riley and Jack will be covered as new security verifiers

apparently the building had requested a new inspection in the security of the building, luckily they sent a request to three verifiers

Eleven long hours passed to prepare for the mission, Mac, Jack and Riley were wearing gray suits with caps of the same color, the plan was to enter the security of the building and look for the safe of the building and take out the briefcase.

Matty made the real insurers disappear for a couple of hours and Riley made false identities to enter the building.

Mac, Jack, and Riley entered the building and walked toward the resection.

"Hi, this is Lina and they are my colleagues Alan and Rick, we are the security insurers they applied for," said Riley.

"Yes, my boss told me they would come," said the parched woman. "Let me call someone to guide you through the building."

\-------------------------------------------------- ----------------

Matty was in Phoenix filming the mission, while Mac, Jack and Riley were on the mission, she was looking for Murdoc from there.

James entered the war room and looked at Matty and asked him

"Matty, can you explain to me why half of Phoenix is looking for this girl?" James demanded, showing her the photo of Chloe.

"I would really love to tell you but that doesn't correspond to me" said Matty

"Excuse me, Matty, I remind you that I am your boss, so I demand that you tell me why you are looking for this girl" James said annoyed

"Look, I shouldn't tell you this, but that girl is your granddaughter, Murdoc kidnapped her an hour ago," Matty

James was puzzled by Matty's words, granddaughter, what was Matty talking about? Unless Mac ..........

"What do you mean, with granddaughter?" James asked the obvious.

"You understand what I mean by granddaughter, that girl in the photos is the daughter of Angus MacGyver, your son" said Matty

"And what happened as a devil happened?" James asked.

"Look, you can ask Mac all the questions you want, but now I have to find Murdoc or an innocent girl will die" explained Matty

James looked at her confused, Angus had a daughter, why didn't he tell her? He had so many thoughts in his head now.

"When Angus comes back from the mission tell him I want to talk to him" James said before leaving

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------

Mac, Jack and Riley walk through the corridors of the building, Murdoc was not lying when he said that the building had incredible security, all doors with magnetic seals and an ID were required to enter any room, each camera had recognition software facial, but The worst part is the briefcase that had to be selected in a safe that only opened with a voice recognition, fingerprint and ten digits that only the duel of the vault allows to open

getting the fingerprint was easy, but ten digits and voice recognition were a little harder to get

"Well, this is the center of all the security of the building, with this control panel we control all the security of the building," said the man who showed him the place.

"well we can take over now" said Riley

"Very well I will leave you then" said the man before leaving

"Okay, from here I have full control of the building," Riley reported.

"Can you find the box?" Jack asked

"Yes, he's on the 10th floor, now you have to find this man," Riley said showing the photo of a man.

"He is the owner of the vault and the only one who can open it," Riley explained.

"Then we have to get his fingerprint, his voice and ten digits from his phone," Mac said.

"I can create a copy of your voice, you just have to record your voice while you speak and I'm sure you can get your fingerprint, but the digits will be a little bit more difficult and the only way to hack your phone would be manually and I don't think that want to lend us your phone "Riley said

"well then we will have to improvise" said Mac with a smile

"And where is that boy?" Jack asked

"He's on the fifth floor now," Riley said, showing them the video from the security cameras.

"Okay boy, let's go get that briefcase" Jack said to Mac

Mac and Jack reached the fifth floor where the man they were looking for was.

"And now that?" Jack asked

"So what you know how to do better, go get it dirty" Mac said with a mocking laugh

"I'm not fucking anyone" Jack protested

"Of course, what I meant was that you're going to talk to him, I'm just saying you never have a problem opening your mouth," Mac joked.

"Okay, I'll go talk to him" said Jack

the man was in a break room drinking coffee when Jack approached him with a stupid smile, Jack had a glass and poured coffee

"the coffee here is disgusting" said Jack when I try the coffee, it is not coffee there it was just bad Jack does not like coffee

"How strange, I have always believed that coffee here is good" said the man

"Well, I've had much better coffees," said Jack.

"Maybe here again, I don't remember seeing him before" said the man

"I don't work here, I'm a security inspector, I'm doing a security inspection of this place," Jack said.

"I don't work here, I'm a security inspector, I'm doing a security inspection of this place," Jack said.

"Yes, and how do you think our security is?" asked the man

"Great, I'm Alan by the way" said Jack

"I'm Leo" said the man before his phone rang "Sorry, I have to go" said Leo throwing his glass in the trash

"If I have to go too" said Jack as he went out with Leo

"Congratulations Jack, for the first time in your life you were able to have a rational conversation with someone" Mac joked

"Shut your mouth," said Jack. "Shall I serve you the conversation?"

"Yes, I think this is enough," said Mac, but before Mac left, he stopped "wait."

Mac went back to the break room and grabbed a napkin, then shoved his hands into the trash so he could tell from the glass Leo had drunk coffee from.

"this has its clues" said Mac

Mac and Jack lived with Riley to welcome him.

"Okay, now we just need the codes" said Riley

"I think I have an idea" said Mac

"What idea?" Riley asked and saw Jack with a smile.

"I think this plan includes my phone" said Jack

"That's right, but don't worry, I'm not going to break it" said Mac

"So what areas?" Jack said

"Riley, how long do you need to get the code?" I ask

"about five minutes" said Riley

"I saw he had the same phone model, when he had the phone in hand you can crash into it to drop his phone and when you can change yours with his Mac"

"I understand" said Jack

Mac and Jack found Leo, he was about to go in together and Jack took the opportunity for Leo to just pull out his phone to make the exchange.

Jack walked towards Leo and when he was close to colliding with him, his phone fell to the ground

"Sorry bro" Jack said bending down to pick up the phone

"no problem" said Leo taking the phone Jack gave him, Leo did not even realize that the phone was not his, he just put it in his pocket

"You got it?" Mac asked.

"If I have it here" said Jack

"You have to take it to Riley" said Mac

Mac and Jack went to Riley to give him things

"Okay, now we just need the codes" said Riley

"I think I have an idea" said Mac

"What idea?" Riley asked and saw Jack with a smile.

"I think this plan includes my phone" said Jack

"That's right, but don't worry, I'm not going to break it" said Mac

"So what areas?" Jack said

"Riley, how long do you need to get the code?" I ask

"about five minutes" said Riley

"I saw he had the same phone model, when he had the phone in hand you can crash into it to drop his phone and when you can change yours with his Mac"

"I understand" said Jack

Mac and Jack found Leo, he was about to go in together and Jack took the opportunity for Leo to just pull out his phone to make the exchange.

Jack walked towards Leo and when he was close to colliding with him, his phone fell to the ground

"Sorry bro" Jack said bending down to pick up the phone

"no problem" said Leo taking the phone Jack gave him, Leo did not even realize that the phone was not his, he just put it in his pocket

"You got it?" Mac asked.

"If I have it here" said Jack

"You have to take it to Riley" said Mac

Mac and Jack returned to Riley to give him the phone, she got on the phone in less than ten minutes and managed to get the codes necessary to open the box in question.

"Very well boy, the door is open" Riley said through the communications

"well come on" said Mac

Mac and Jack entered Leo's office and behind a painting found the safe, Mac put in the codes, the fingerprint, and then the voice recognition.

inside he had a lot of money and at the bottom was the briefcase, Mac took the briefcase and then they went to look for Riley

once with the briefcase secured they left the building and Mac contacted Murdoc

He sent Mac the exchange coordinates, Murdoc requested that only he pick up Chloe, Riley insisted that she wanted to go with him, but Mac refused.

Mac arrived at an abandoned factory outside Los Angeles, entered the scene, and saw Murdoc leaning against one of the rafters with a terrifying smile.

Mac noticed that Murdoc wasn't bringing his daughter and he panicked, and if he hurt his daughter and killed her, hell, he didn't want to think about the things Murdoc can do to his daughter.

"where is she?" Scream mac

"All in time MacGyver" said Murdoc "I want the briefcase first" Murdoc said with a smile

"I won't give you anything unless you give me my daughter" Mac said annoyed

"It's okay what you want" Murdoc walked behind a beam and when he returned he had Chloe in his arms, the baby was quite calm in Murdoc's arms, also Murdoc had gotten a pacifier for his daughter

"Now put the briefcase on the floor" said Murdoc

Mac walked up to him and put the briefcase on the floor.

"Now give me my daughter" said Mac

"Okay princess, it's about time you go to your dad" said Murdoc

Murdoc sat Chloe on the ground and Mac walked towards her, but Murdoc stopped him.

"Don't go on, Angus," said Murdoc pulling out a gun and pointing it at him as he walked and took the briefcase "when I go, you can take it with you"

when Murdoc left the place where they were Mac ran where his daughter took her in his arms and hugged her tightly

"My love, I was so scared" said Mac checking his body to verify that he was fine

Riley was in a van waiting for Mac, she was very scared right now.

It was then when he saw a Mac coming out with Chloe in his arms, I don't wait a second and he got out of the truck and ran towards Mac, she stopped in front of him and inspected her daughter for any injuries

"She is fine?" Riley asked desperately

"Yes, she is fine" Mac replied as he approached her to kiss her forehead

"Where's the idiot Murdoc?" Jack asked once he got to where they are

"He left" said Mac

"And my little one is fine?" Jack asked, Chloe dropped the suction from her mouth and smiled and stretched her arms out to him.

"Do you want to come with the dear grandfather" he said as he took it from Mac

"How about we better go home?" Jack asked as he hugged Chloe

"Sounds like a great idea to me," Riley said as he settled himself under one of Mac's arms.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------

When Mac, Jack, Riley and Chloe got home, they found the rest of their friends waiting for them to receive them.

They spent two hours celebrating that Chloe was fine, it was until they heard the bell

Mac got up and walked to the door, but when he opened the door he found himself facing his father.

"Hi Angus" James greeted him

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Mac wonder

"Do I need an excuse to see my son" James said as he entered the house

"I think you need one," said Mac.

"Alright, the reason I'm here is because I want to meet my supposed granddaughter," said James.

Mac didn't know what to say to him, he intended to tell his father about Chloe, but he never had a chance, and he didn't need to ask how he found out about Chloe just yet.

"I ........." Mac wasn't sure what to say really

"Angus, can you explain to me how you have a daughter" said James

"It's hard to explain" said Mac

"Good thing I have all night to explain" James said

"A few months ago, Riley and I stayed home alone and drank more than we should have" specifically Mac

"Riley Davis?" I prefer James

"If she and I sleep together and Riley gets pregnant," said Mac

"So that's why he quit," said James.

"If it were for that, I didn't notice it until a few months ago," Mac said.

"And are you sure she is your daughter?" I ask

"completely" said Mac with a smile

"Paternity test? James asked.

"it was not necessary" said Mac

James opened his mouth to say something else when Jack entered the room with Chloe in his arms.

"Hello brother, why are you taking so long?" Jack asks.

"Hello Agent Dalton" James greeted him

"hello sir" said Jack

"Jack, can you give it to me?" Said Mac

Jack handed Chloe over and went back to the terrace, Mac settled Chloe on his arm and smiled at his father.

"This is my daughter Chloe" said Mac

James looked at the girl and made her

"she can't be your daughter" said James

Mac looked at him confused but then his father spoke again

"It's too beautiful" James joked "will you let me carry it?"

"Yeah right," afrimo Mac mitras gave Chloe

Chloe settled into her grandfather's chest and her small hands touched the buttons of his shirt.

"She is as curious as you" James said

"You have no idea" said Mac

The rest of the night we spent together, even James was there, when it was very late, everyone went home leaving Mac, Riley and Chloe alone in the house.

Riley was in Chloe's room putting on bear pajamas, Mac approached her, took her by the waist and gave her a tender kiss on the cheek.

"Mac, can I stay tonight? She asks quietly

"of course yes, my house is your house" said Mac

after a while they left Chloe in the room and got ready to sleep, since Riley had no nightwear, you can get the old shirt from MIT Mac

Mac noticed that Riley was quite restless at his side.

"You want me to sleep with us, right?" Mac wonder

"I think so," said Riley.

Mac got up and went to his daughter's room, a few minutes later he returned to his daughter and left her in bed between him and Riley, and they finally fell asleep.

\-------------------------------------------------- --------------------

Murdoc placed the briefcase on a table and put a code to open it, once he opened the briefcase he took out some drawings that Cassian had made for him, after all, he was human and also loved his son. 


	8. mischief + mission

Four months have passed since Chloe's kidnapping, Mac invested in a new security system for both him and Riley's house, both parents worried more about their daughter

Riley stayed at Mac's house several times and he stayed at hers, Matty allowed them to take Chloe to work since she always kept calm with them.

Today Riley was sick, she had a bit of the flu but Mac said she couldn't take care of Chloe because she could infect her, now she is in a meeting with Matty talking about her latest mission.

Chloe was pretty quiet in a blanket on the floor with her toys, at one point Mac noticed that her daughter was not in the blanket that had put her.

"Where's Chloe?" Mac asked Matty who was in front of him

"I was not next to you" said Matty

"I don't see her" Mac got up to look for his daughter and saw her behind one of the armchairs

"Hello naughty, what are you doing there?" Mac asks even without approaching her

When Chloe saw her father, she smiled and put a hand on the chair and tried to get up.

"It seems that someone wants to walk" commented Matty behind him

Chloe wobbled a bit, but got up, Mac couldn't believe what she was seeing, her daughter is taking her first steps.

"You should record that, Riley will kill you if you don't" Matty said

Mac pulled out her phone and turned on the camera to record her daughter, Chloe took a step and wobbled a bit, but didn't fall.

"Come here my love, you can do it" said Mac extending his hand to his daughter

Chloe took a few more steps towards Mac and when she was about to catch up with him she fell, didn't cry, just wrinkled her face clearly annoyed and sat on the floor.

She made sure to save the video, Mac walked over to her and took her in his arms to hug her and gave her a tender kiss on the head.

"I am so proud of you my little princess" said Mac with a big smile

Chloe laughed when she saw her father so happy that Matty approached them and ran her hand through Chloe's hair.

"Congratulations, now you can scamper your parents everywhere" joked Matty

after that Mac put Chloe back in her blanket and handed her her stuffed cat to mix and then sent the video to Riley

Riley moved down the blanket when she heard her phone ring on the nightstand, saw why Mac had sent her a video

she saw the video smile when she saw her daughter take her first steps, she was very proud of her daughter

"Tell Chloe that I'm proud of her and that I love her" Riley sent the message to Mac

Mac smiled at Riley's message but did not reply to the message because she had to consent to it in her work with Matty.

two weeks after that, Chloe started walking almost perfectly, and as Matty said she started running her parents, they neglected her for five minutes and left the room where the pipe was.

luckily she had never gone that far and if she did they always found her fast

Mac and Riley were on a mission today, so they had to get a babysitter for Chloe, to her bad luck, every babysitter they knew was busy or couldn't

Matty offered to take care of Chloe while they were on the mission.

When they got to Phoenix they found James and Jack who seemed to be waiting

"Hi dad, hi Jack" Mac greeted him

"They both found out that you couldn't find a babysitter and offered to take care of Chloe," said Matty.

"I thought you would take care of her" Riley said

"I was going to, but Jack and James will see more qualified for this job," said Matty.

"Yes, will both take care of her or will only one plow her?" Mac asked, looking at the two men in front of him.

"I'm going to take care of her" said Jack and James at the same time

They looked at each other confused, Jack did not intend to take care of Chloe with his boss, but with the look he gave him, he did not intend to live with him either.

"No offending agent Dalton, but I'm sure I have more experience in childcare," said James.

"Yes, and what a good father, until your son is abandoned, I think I will take better care of Chloe" Jack defended himself

"Look at your Dalton tone, maybe you need me to remind you that I'm your boss" James said in an annoyed tone

"Ok, how about you both take care of her, two are better than one" Mac said with a smile

"It would be better if they decided now, because we have a mission," I remind Matty.

"that will not happen" they said again at the same time

"Well, if neither of you agrees, I'll take care of her" said Matty

"Okay, we'll take care of her together" James said in a not very convincing tone

"excellent, now excuse me I have work to do" said Matty

James approached Riley who was carrying Chloe and took her in his arms, Mac handed her Jack Chloe's backpack where she carried everything she needed

"everything Chloe needs is there" said Mac

"Very well we will take care of her, don't try to die" said Jack

Jack and James left the war room and went to the lab, James sat Chloe at one of the lab tables and then fixed her gaze on Jack

"Ok, what do we do first, little one?" Jack asked

Chloe smiled and stuttered nonsense, as although she could walk, she still couldn't speak.

"what do you think if we start we check his backpack" suggested James

Jack took off his backpack and placed it on one of the tables, started checking the backpack and found basically what Chloe needs like her diapers, bottles, a pacifier, a couple of toys, her blanket, some clothes, her stuffed animal animal favorite among other things

Jack pulled out the cat plush and placed it on the table and Chloe walked out of her place to her favorite stuffed animal, James stopped her and picked up the stuffed animal to give to Chloe.

"Do you want this little one?" James asked, Chloe reached out to take the stuffed toy her grandfather offered her.

"So how do we do this? I take care of it for a while and then you do it" James suggested

"I thought we had agreed to take care of her together" said Jack

"We both know that was not true" said James

James took Chloe in his arms and spread a blanket on the floor to sit Chloe, handing him a couple of toys before starting an argument with Jack

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------

Mac and Riley's mission was to find and deactivate a bomb that had been located somewhere in Spain in the city of Barcelona.

Riley noticed that Mac was a little nervous, he was playing with a clip but he was unusually quiet, so Riley decided to go talk to him.

"hey are you okay?" she asked when she was sent ahead of him

"Yes, why the question?" Mac said giving the clips last turns

"because you look a little nervous" said Riley

"I'm fine" he said alone

"Does it have to do with Chloe?" Riley asked.

"Why do you think it's because of Chloe?" Mac asked.

Riley snatched the clip from her hands and showed it to her "because her clip is shaped like a bottle."

"I'm afraid something will happen to him while we're not there," Mac admitted.

"Mac, it is not the first time that you are away from her" said Riley

"I know, but it was easy to know it would be fine because I was with you or someone you trust," said Mac.

"And you think your father and Jack can't be trusted?" Riley asked.

"You know they don't get along very well, and besides, they've never cared for her before," Mac said.

"The first time it consisted of it, I let you take care of it alone," Riley said.

"And the first time you left her with me at my house she ate a marker, what I'm saying is that she's very curious and now that she knows how to walk, I'm afraid she might escape," said Mac.

"You're talking about Jack and your father, they're both adults, I think they can handle an eight-month-old baby," said Riley.

she got up and kissed him on the lips before sitting next to him

"There is no one more qualified than your father and Jack to take care of her," Riley said in a soft tone, "and stop worrying so much, you look like the typical overprotective father, you look like Jack," Riley joked.

"who insulted" Mac joked before hugging her

\-------------------------------------------------- ----------------

Jack and James were arguing over who would take care of Chloe and Chloe, on the other hand, was calmer in her blanket playing with her toys.

One of the Phoenix agents enters the lab leaving the door open, Chloe didn't care until she saw a Bozer pass by in front of the lab and she decided to follow her uncle.

Chloe got up from the floor and walked slowly towards the door, when Chloe left the laboratory she noticed that her uncle was not there, so she decided to go look for him.

James and Jack kept arguing until Fredy got to the lab.

"Hello boss, I was coming to leave you the information that I ask myself this morning" said Fredy

"leave it there" said James

"Why are you arguing?" Fredy asked curiously.

"Agent Dalton believes that he is more qualified to care for a baby than I am," James said.

"Of course I am more qualified to take care of a baby" said Jack annoyed

"What baby are you referring to?" Fredy asked

"Well Chloe" said Jack pointing to the empty blanket

"Where's Chloe?" Jack asked

"I leave her on the blanket" said James

"good echy you already lost" said Jack

"we lost her" James corrected

"well and how we found it" said Jack

"Hello Fredy, do you think you can find her through the cameras" James said

"Yes, now I do" said Fredy before taking out his laptop and looking for Chloe through the cameras

oficialmente Chloe estaba perdida, camino por muchos de los pasillos de Phoenix y no encontró a Bozer, cuando finalmente se cansó se sentó en suelo junto a una paredes y comenzó a jugar sus propios pies 

"creo que la encontré" dijo Fredy

"¿donde esta?" pregunto Jack parándose detrás de Fredy 

"esta cerca de los cuartos de interrogatorios" dijo Fredy

"vamos a buscarla" dijo James 

Jack y James salieron del laboratorio corriendo del hacia los cuartos de interrogatorios, cuando llegaron le preguntaron a varios de los guardias si la habían visto pero nadie la vio, Jack y James se preguntaron como rayos es que una niña de apenas ocho meses y medio podía desaparecer tan rápido 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac y Riley estaban buscando la bomba en el edificio que Mac sospecho que se encontraba 

la seguridad del edificio saco a todas la persona del edificio, Riley siguió notado que Mac no estaba completamente calmado y un Mac distraído no era una buena idea 

Riley se hacerco a Mac lo tomo del brazo para llevarlo a una lugar más tranquila

"¿que sucede?" Mac le pregunto

"se que no vas a calmarte hasta ya estés seguro de Chloe esté bien así que tal si llámanos a Jack para preguntarle cómo está Chloe" sugirió Riley

"¿crees que hay tiempo?" pregunto Mac 

"solo serán por un minuto" dijo Riley

"esta bien" Mac accedió 

Riley marco el número de Jack para hacerle una videollamada, Mac se paró a su lado esperando a que Jack contestara 

Jack panicked when he saw that his name was Riley, he looked at James with a worried expression, knowing that if Mac and Riley found out that they had lost their daughter, they would be very angry.

"Hi guys, how are you?" Jack asked with a very fake smile

"well, protective dad wanted to know how his daughter is" joked Riley

"Of course Chloe is fine, I'm Jack Dalton, because who are you taking me to" Jack lied

Riley noticed the slight change in Jack's voice, the same change he had when he was lying.

"What did you do?" Riley asked.

"I don't swim" said Jack

James knew that if Riley started to insist that Jack speak, but couldn't talk to him that easily, James took Jack's phone away from him to control the call.

"everything is fine here, we only had a small inconvenience" said James

"What kind of inconvenience?" Mac asked.

"Well, Agent Dalton lost Chloe's favorite stuffed animal, but we're going to find him," James said.

"Well, they better find it, since Mac gave it to him and loves it more than any other toy, if not, they can't find it for a big tantrum," Riley said.

"yes, no problem, we are looking for it"

"Speaking of Chloe, where is she?" Riley asked.

"she is asleep" said James

Riley was about to say something else, but one of the building guards interrupted him and caught Riley and Mac's attention.

"We have to go, we'll talk later" Riley said before hanging up

Riley stood in front of Mac and saw him with a warm smile, wrapped her arms around Mac's neck and kissed him gently.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about," said Riley.

"I think you were right" Mac said before walking towards the man who was speaking to them

\-------------------------------------------------- ----------------

Chloe kept walking down the oddly empty Phoenix halls

He came to an exit where he found the door open and decided to go out, he saw a staircase and gradually went down the stairs to the bottom

now I was in the Phoenix parking lot with no idea what to do

When she didn't know what else to do, she sat down on the floor and made the most logical thing that she lost a baby, she started crying, hoping to get the attention of someone who was there.

a woman entered the war room where Matty was and spoke to her

"Director Weber" said the woman

"yes?" Matty asked

"One of the analysts said that through the cameras you can hear a baby crying in the parking lot," the woman said.

"Can I see the cameras?" Matty asked

on the cameras nothing was seen, but if you could hear a crying baby and Matty knew exactly what that cry from Chloe was

"Do you want me to send someone to find you?" asked the woman

"No, I'm going to go look for her" said Matty

Matty left the war room and walked to the parking lot wondering how she got there, Matty got to the parking lot and started following the sound of crying.

Found Chloe sitting on the ground next to a parking beam crying heartily, Matty walked over to the baby and took her in her arms and started to err.

Chloe grabbed Matty's shirt in her little hands and Matty knew that the poor baby was scared.

"Easy honey, I'm here, everything is fine, there is nothing to fear" said Matty tenderly

After a while, Chloe settled against Matty's shoulder, she was annoyed by the irresponsibility of James and Jack, of how they could have left a baby alone knowing how dangerous Phoenix was.

He went to the lab looking for James and Jack to scold them for losing Chloe, when he entered he only saw a couple of agents and Fredy

"Matty, you found Chloe" said Fredy

"You were aware that I was lost" Matty said in a very aggressive tone

"supervision, I ask you to look for it through the cameras" said Fredy, somewhat frightened by Matty's tone

"and it did not occur to you to look for her in the parking lot" said Matty

"Was it in the parking lot?" Fredy asked

"yes" Matty considered

Bozer smiled at the lab and stood in front of Matty and Fredy, his smile disappearing when he saw Matty's murderous gaze.

"What did I do? Why do you see me like this?" Bozer asked a little scared

"Do you know where James and Jack are?" I ask Matty

"He saw them a few minutes ago running around the hallways like crazy but I preferred not to ask," Bozer said.

"Okay, Bozer takes Chloe's things to the war room and Fredy, if James or Jack ask about Chloe don't tell them where he is" Matty warned

"what you say" said Fredy

Bozer took Chloe's things and put them in her backpack before following Matty into the war room.

Chloe had fallen asleep against Matty's shoulder, so when they got to the war room, she wrapped her in a blanket and laid her on one of the armchairs, since she was very small and fit perfectly lying down.

\-------------------------------------------------- ----------------------

Mac and Riley were searching for the bomb but to no avail, but at least Mac was more spoiled now that he knew Chloe was fine with her grandparents, which was not true.

Riley was looking for the bomb in one of the offices, closed the door behind her, and the door made an unusual sound when Riley closed it.

Riley knew perfectly well what that sound meant and it wasn't good, she took out her phone and with trembling hands dialed the Mac number

"Mac" he said when Mac replied

"Riley, what's wrong? Why are you calling me?" Mac asked him

"I think I found the bomb" Riley said, Mac could hear the fear in his voice

"Riley, where are you?" Mac question

"I am in one of the offices on the 10th floor" the building  
it was only eleven stories high

"Okay, stay there, I'll be right back" Mac said before hanging up and running towards the stairs

Mac went to the place where Riley was and ran towards her, she was locked in one of the accounting area offices, when Riley saw him she hurried towards him and placed her hand on the window glass and Mac did the same.

"What happened?" Mac asked him

"I was looking for the bomb and when I closed the door it made a sound" her voice trembled

"Okay, I'm going to check the door" said Mac

Mac started checking the door, but you couldn't see much from the outside, but you could see some things on the door hinges.

"Riley, the bomb must be in, so I need you to search," said Mac.

"Okay" said Riley

Riley started looking for the pump as carefully as possible, I searched several places but there was nothing

"there is nothing" said Riley

"You have to, keep looking" said Mac

Riley asked searching until he found the bomb in one of the cabinets on a shelf, the bomb was not big enough to cause so much destruction, but enough to destroy the entire building.

"I found her" Riley yelled at her

"How big is it?" Mac asked.

"I think it is big enough to destroy the building," said Riley.

"Very well Riley, from here I will explain how to disassemble it," said Mac

Riley was scared and she was afraid of not being able to take the pump and death here, she was afraid of not seeing her daughter grow up, she was afraid of dying and not being able to say goodbye to the people she loved, she was afraid of so many things right now, but he knew they needed consent or those fears would come true.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------

Matty was careful with Chloe as she continued to lead other missions, she hadn't seen Jack or James anywhere, so she figured they would know she would be mad if they told her they had lost Chloe.

While James and Jack had searched Chloe almost everywhere in the Phoenix, Fredy told them that he searched through the cameras but had not seen her.

"And now that we do it, she is nowhere" Jack complained

"If you stop complaining and start looking for it, it would be easier" James said

"I've been looking for it too, but if you hadn't lost it we wouldn't be looking for it" said Jack

James and Jack passed the war room and hesitated for a second to tell Matty that they had lost Chloe, but since she is Matty, it was better to tell her that her anger would be much worse.

"Matty, can we talk?" James asked.

"Sure, what do you need?" Matty asked with a fake smile

"We were going to tell you that ........." James immediately fell when he saw Chloe standing on the couch to see him

"How come she got here?" Jack asked confused

"I brought her" Matty said with an annoyed tone

"like when?" Jack asked

"You two neglected an eight-month-old girl, you know where I found her, I found her crying and alone in the parking lot" Matty yelled at them and his voice filled with anger

"we ......" Matty cut him off

"No matter what you think, you know what Riley or Mac would do to you if they found this out, you guys are irresponsible," Matty yelled at him.

"Matty ........" Jack started but an annoying Matty was scary

"Get your asses out of here, I can take care of her" said Matty

"But Matty ........" said Jack but Matty interrupted him again

"I said go" Matty said very angry

James and Jack left the war room scared by the tone in the Matty who spoke to them

Matty loved Chloe as a daughter, she was with Riley when she was pregnant, when Chloe was born, just as Mac and Riley loved Chloe, she also loved her, she would never forgive herself if something bad happened to her, for that reason for having shouted like this to James and jack

\-------------------------------------------------- --------------------

Riley had been trying to take the bomb apart for several minutes, Mac was directing it from outside the office

After a while, Riley managed to disassemble the pump, letting out a deep breath.

"I think I can take it apart now" said Riley

"Okay, try to open the door as carefully as possible," said Mac.

Riley walked towards the door and with extreme care opened the door, when she left the office she ran to Mac and kissed him deeply having that if he released him he would leave

after a while the lack of oxygen was demanding, but even so they no longer kissed, hugged each other with love

"God, I love you so much" Mac said as he hugged her

"I love you too Mac" Riley said with a couple of tears running down her cheeks

Mac and Riley were leaving the building when one of the bomb squad technicians ran to the exit while yelling at everyone to leave.

There was no time to run or I had any recommendation since the bomb exploded, apparently there was a second bomb in the building, it was small but quite powerful

part of the building collapsed, the place was full of dust and debris everywhere

Mac started to cough thanks to the dust and started looking for Riley, his body hurt mainly his ankle and head ached, Mac crawled on the floor looking for Riley but didn't see her.

Mac surrendered and lay on the ground, doctors and politicians reported on arrival, firefighters lifted Mac off the ground and put him on a stretcher.

When he was on the stretcher, Mac began to whisper Riley's name as a sentence, when he was about to get on, the ambulance saw a couple of firefighters who pulled Riley out from under some rubble.

They tried to stand up but the paramedics did not allow it, not realizing that the paramedics had given him a sedative, which made it inconvenient to work better with his wounds.

\-------------------------------------------------- ---------------------

Matty informed James, Jack, Bozer and Fredy that Mac and Riley were in a hospital in Spain.

Matty explained to them what happened on the plane and the team's concern became very large, they say that babies can feel the emotions of the people around them and that Chloe could feel the tension between the adults around her, so they were as silent as possible.

when he arrived at the hospital he sat in the waiting room, when a doctor came, he explained the situation of Mac and Riley

they had some scratches, goals and bruises, Riley had a mild concussion but it was nothing serious, Mac had almost the same thing, including a pair of injured ribs and an ankle sprain, but other than that he was very lucky

After a while, the doctor saw Mac and Riley, the doctors put them in the same room because they were a couple.

When they saw that Mac was awake except for Riley who was asleep, when Chloe saw that Mac was sitting on the gurney and awake she reached out for the attempt and tried to get Bozer to release her.

Bozer laughed at the baby's actions and, attending to his demands, gave himself up carefully not to hurt Mac.

"How are you princess? Did you miss dad?" Mac asked with a smile as he placed his daughter in his arms.

'How are you feeling daddy bear?' Matty asked.

"everything hurts" said Mac

"A building fell on you, it's reasonable" said Bozer with a smile

Riley woke up and saw the person in the room.

"hello sleeping beauty" joked Jack sitting next to Riley

"Hi Jack" Riley said as she sat on the stretcher

"mmmm" Chloe muttered

"What's wrong little one?" Mac asked, looking at his daughter.

"mamm" I was hearing a little clearer

"Mom," she said immediately, Chloe pointed to Riley's address.

"Mom said mom" Riley said full of emotion

"Mom" Chloe said smiling at her mother

Mac released Chloe, who was carried by Jack and then led to Riley, Chloe jumped towards her mother, and Riley hugged her daughter.

her first steps, her first words, Mac thought that Chloe was growing too fast, now what scared her more than being under a bomb was seeing that her daughter was growing too fast for her liking.

Today's incident plus Chloe's first word made her think that things were not forever, she wanted to take advantage of every second with her daughter and with her girlfriend and she thought about how to spend the next week with both of them.


	9. happy Birthday

It had been four and a half months since the incident with the building, Mac and Riley had a couple of weeks to recover from their injuries, but now they were doing very well.

Chloe was a very intelligent girl, she was imperactive, she ran around the house and could already pronounce a few words.

James and Jack didn't mention anything to them about what happened with Chloe, but Mac and Riley knew they were hiding something because when they went on other missions, Matty refused to leave Chloe with her grandparents.

Today Mac was free and Riley went shopping, so Mac was babysitting Chloe alone. Mac was in the kitchen making her breakfast while Chloe was playing in the living room where Mac could keep an eye on her.

Chloe got up from her place and walked into the hallway that led to her room. Mac saw Chloe get up and caught her attention.

"Where are you going, sweetie?" Mac asked from the kitchen.

Chloe raised her hand and indicated her room with a cute smile.

"okay" said Mac

Chloe kept walking and went to her room to play with her other toys.

A few minutes later, Jack arrived with a big smile as he went about his daily hustle and bustle.

"Where is my princess?" yelled Jack from the doorway.

"Nice to see you too, Jack" Mac joked.

"Grandfather" Chloe yelled before running to her grandfather.

"Here's my little one" said Jack as he picked her up.

"What are you doing here, Jack?" Mac asked him to serve him breakfast.

"Riley told me that my little girl will have her birthday tomorrow" said Jack with a smile.

"Yeah, one like that" Chloe reached out and held up a finger showing how old she was going to be.

"Wow, it seems your father taught you to count" said Jack.

"Until 20th" Chloe said her voice was very cute and sweet.

"You are never too young to learn," Mac said.

Jack walked over to Mac's food and stole some toast and put it in his mouth and Chloe giggled.

"Hey, that's mine" Mac complained.

"Now it's mine" said Jack.

"Because you always have to be so abusive," Mac complained.

"I don't know, I don't know" said Jack.

"Okay, little one, it's time for you to eat," Mac said as he took it from Jack.

Mac took Chloe and sat her in one of the special baby chairs, Mac took a small glass of carrot puree from the refrigerator, offered Chloe a spoonful, but she wrinkled her face and refused to eat.

"I don't want to" she said.

"You must eat it, it's good for you" Mac insisted and returned the spoon with puree.

"no" Chloe screamed.

"You have to eat, you plan to be hungry all morning," Mac said.

Chloe crossed her arms and grunted annoyed, she didn't want to eat that carrot puree, she likes apples.

"I want an apple" said Chloe.

"No, you're going to eat the carrot" said Mac.

Chloe shook her head and covered her mouth to avoid eating the carrot puree.

"Dude, why don't you give her the applesauce and that's it?" Said Jack.

"Because I'm not going to spoil my daughter, she has to learn to eat carrot" said Mac.

Jack ignored everything Mac said and took out an applesauce to give to Chloe.

"It won't be the end of the world just because you made her aware once." It will be just because you made her aware once". Jack gave Chloe a spoonful which she ate with pleasure.

"Yes, but the carrot is not so bad" said Mac.

"Neither does Apple, and my girl doesn't like apple, does she?" Jack asked Chloe as he gave her another spoonful of puree.

"Well, eat the apple now, but you'll have carrot puree for lunch," Mac warned his daughter.

"not while your grandmother is here, honey" said Jack.

"Jack" Mac growled.

"Okay, it looks like you're going to have a carrot for lunch, little one" said Jack

After breakfast Mac and Jack played with Chloe a bit, it was around eleven in the morning when Chloe finally got tired and fell asleep in Mac's arms.  
Mac took Chloe to her room, put her in the crib, and went back to the living room with Jack.

"Where is Riley?" Jack asked him.

"She stayed home, and then I think she'll go buy some things," Mac said.

"And are you going to celebrate Chloe's birthday?" asked Jack

"Of course it is, it's her first year of age," Mac said with a smile.

"You seem to be very happy" said Jack.

"Well I'm happy, I have an amazing girlfriend, amazing daughter, give me a reason not to be," Mac said.

Jack smirked at Mac's words, but then noticed a strange expression on his face as if something was bothering him.

"Mac, is there something bothering you?" Jack asked

"It's not a bad thing," Mac admitted, "but I feel like Chloe is growing up really fast, and it still feels like yesterday that I first saw her, and now she's turning one year old."

"There's nothing to worry about, it's not that I'm turning eighteen, you know the good things about kids," said Jack.

"than?" Mac asked

"No matter what happens, they will always be there when it happens because they are their children, whatever happens," said Jack.

"I know" Mac said with a small smile.

After an hour, Matty called Jack to ask for work and left Mac and Chloe alone. Half an hour later, Riley arrived at Mac's house with a couple of bags in her hands.

"Hi Mac" she greeted him as she came over to kiss him.

"Hello, love" Mac took the bags in his hands and carried them into the kitchen.

"what did you buy?" Mac asked him.

"A couple of things for Chloe's party" said Riley

Mac went through the things and found a little worn pink dress in one of the bags.

"and this dress?" Mac asked

"Well, I looked at it in the store and had to buy it," Riley said.

"It's pretty" Mac admitted as he put it in the bag.

The sound of Chloe crying in the room caught Riley's attention, so she went to pick her up, Riley pulled Chloe out of the crib and cradled her against her hip.

"What's up my love?" Riley asked

"Mom" walked over to Riley.

Riley smiled and wiped the tears from her daughter's cheeks, led Chloe into the kitchen.

"Okay, little one, it's time for lunch," Riley said.

"Good luck with that," Mac said in a very sarcastic tone.

Riley laughed and pulled out the carrot puree that Mac had tried to give her in the morning, Chloe again refused to eat the carrot puree.

"He hates carrot puree," Mac said.

"She doesn't hate it, you just have to know how to give it to her" said Riley.

Riley started saying and doing weird things that Mac found inconsistent, but for Chloe they were so much fun that Chloe opened her mouth and ate the carrot puree.

"How the hell did you do that?" Mac was surprised.

"Hey look at your language in front of Chloe" Riley scolded him.

"I'm sorry" Mac apologized.

"I read in a book that by saying and doing silly things you can make a child eat anything," Riley explained.

"That doesn't seem very logical," Mac said.

"I think the same thing, but it seems to work," Riley said.

Mac and Riley spent the afternoon together since there was no mission. At bedtime, Mac took Chloe to bed for him and Riley to get things ready for Chloe's birthday party.

They had decided that they would celebrate his birthday at Mac's house since his house was better for that. He had practically everything except the cake because the others were betting that Mac could not do it, and, of course, he accepted the bet.

"Alright, we have everything for the party" said Riley.

"That's correct" said Mac.

"Our little girl is one year old," Riley said with a smile.

"I find it hard to believe, I wish I never grew up," Mac joked.

"Who knew that in a few months you would become Jack?" Riley joked.

"I must admit that I understand Jack now, but I will not become him," Mac said.

"Sure, he asked me how you will act when he grows up and introduces you to his boyfriend" said Riley.

"He sure won't be like Jack, as long as he's not an idiot, I'll keep calm" said Mac.

"What if he's an idiot?" Riley asked

"You know what will happen" Mac approached her and hugged her from behind.

Riley chuckled and turned to kiss Mac."Why don't we save this conversation for later and go to the bedroom?" Whisper

He didn't have to tell her twice, Mac took her in his arms and led her straight into the room.

\-------------------------------------------------- --------------

That morning Mac was the first to wake up, but since Riley is still sound asleep, he decided to leave her alone.

She got dressed and went to her daughter's room to see if She was already awake and was not surprised to see her sitting and playing with her stuffed animals.

"Good morning princess" Mac greeted her.

"Daddy" he smiled happily and stood up in the crib

Mac pulled Chloe out of the crib and she settled into his arms, carried her into the living room and placed her on his lap as he sat on the couch.

"Because it's your birthday, I'll let you watch the show you want. My love" Mac said to the girl.

Mac began to change channels, but neither seemed to catch Chloe's attention until she reached Nick Junior, where Blue's tracks were aired.

Chloe laughed at the blue dog's actions on television, and Mac was honestly happy that his daughter was happy.

At one part of the show the protagonist told kids to tell their parents that I love you, Chloe turned to see Mac and leaned on his chest to stand up.

"I love you, dad" hugged Mac.

Mac felt tears in his eyes at the words of his daughter, Chloe had never said I love you, and although a television show suggested it, it made him very happy.

"I love you too, daughter" Mac hugged her and gave her a kiss on the head.

Almost an hour later, Riley woke up feeling that Mac was no longer in bed, got up and went to the living room while listening to the television.

Heard Mac say a few things about colors and smiled when, from the sale, he saw Mac and Chloe watching TV. Mac was teaching Chloe about colors and other things.

"What are you two watching?" Riley asked as she entered the room.

"blue spoke, but not enough to say the name of the blue slopes.

"We're looking at the blue slopes," Mac said.

"Do you have to educate her all the time?" Riley asked sitting next to him.

"I'm not educating her, she wants to see the plans," Mac said.

"whatever you say" she rolled her eyes.

"You, come with mom" Riley said as she brought Chloe "happy birthday my beautiful princess"

Chloe smiled and hugged Riley before saying "I love you, mommy."

Riley was shocked by her daughter's words:"Did she just say that I love you?" Riley asked Mac in amazement.

"It's something he learned on the blue slopes," Mac said with a smile.

"don't tell me" Riley laughed.

Mac smiled and walked into the kitchen and started pulling out the ingredients he was going to use to make Chloe's birthday cake.

"Are you going to make the cake now?" Riley asked

"Well, if I want to win that bet, I better start making that cake, plus my princess deserves the best cake in the world" said Mac

Mac walked over to both women and gave Riley a kiss on the lips and a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"Are you sure you can make the perfect cake?" Riley asked with a playful smile.

"Of course I can," Mac said, acting to take offense.

"Whatever you say, love" Riley gave him another kiss before going to the bedroom with Chloe.

Mac started baking the cake when Jack and Fredy entered the house and someone else was with them.

"Hi, Mac" greeted Fredy.

"Hi, Fredy" waving to Mac

"Guess who finally decided to show us her boyfriend?" said Jack as he wrapped his arms around Freddy's neck.

The whole team knew that Fredy had a boyfriend, but still didn't want to introduce them, so Riley told her that if she wanted to, she could invite her boyfriend to Chloe's birthday party.

"Mac, he's my boyfriend Kevin, and Kevin is my friend. Fredy introduced them.

Mac approached the man and shook his hand,"it's nice to meet you, Kevin"

"Likewise, Mac" Kevin said with a smile.

Riley walked into the kitchen with Chloe in her arms. The girl was wearing the beautiful worn pink dress that Riley had bought for her, she had matching shoes, her hair was down showing her beautiful black curls like her mother's, and she was wearing small diamond earrings.

"By God, is it and angel I see?" Jack asked as he approached Chloe.

Chloe smiled when Jack put his hands on her slightly pink cheeks.

"She is as beautiful as her mother," Mac said fondly.

"Of course I do" said Jack with a smile.

"Grandpa" Chloe said and stretched her arms towards Jack.

"Hi, Fredy" Riley greeted his partner.

"Hi, Riley" Fredy greeted Riley with a hug.

Riley looked at the other unknown man in the room and Fredy smiled.

"Riley, let me introduce you to my boyfriend, Kevin," Fredy said.

"Hi, Kevin, nice to meet you" said Riley with a smile.

"Likewise, Riley" said Kevin.

"Hey, if I hadn't brought you today, I could have followed him to find out who you were, he always talks about his boyfriend but never introduces him," Riley said.

"That's Fredy," Kevin said as he wrapped his arms around Fredy and gave him a kiss.

"And who is this beautiful girl?" Kevin asked before tickling Chloe making her laugh.

"She's Chloe, she's a Mac and Riley's daughter," Fredy explained.

"She is very cute" said Kevin.

At that moment Bozer, Leanna and Matty entered the house. After Fredy introduced the whole team to Kevin, a few hours passed, and then it was time to cut Mac's cake.

Part of Mac was somewhat disappointed because he told his father to come, but he never came.

"Alright, blond, where's the cake for Chloe?" asked Matty.

Everyone looked at Mac curiously, Mac had finished the cake a few hours ago, but since everyone knew that Mac couldn't cook, they were curious about the cake he made.

Mac walked to the kitchen and after a few minutes he returned to the kitchen with a large cake, placed it on the table that was located on the terrace and everyone saw Mac.

"Are you sure you won't kill us with this friend?" asked Jack

"Jack, the cake is fine," Mac assured him.

"We'll see about that" Jack took the cake in his arms with the intention of showing it to Chloe, but as always, Jack had to ruin it

When Jack got to his feet, he tripped over something so that he fell to the ground along with the cake, Jack's head ended up on the cake, and everyone saw Jack upset and amused.

"Well-done Dalton, screw up the cake like you screw everything up" Matty said angrily.

"I think I lost the bet" said Jack.

"Because of what you say?" asked Bozer

"This cake is delicious" Jack assured when he poked his head out of the cake.

At that moment, when the front door was opened and someone entered the house, James entered the terrace with a cake and a gift in his hands and saw everyone confused when he saw Jack on the floor covered in cake.

Mac looked at his father with a smile, the really thought that he would not come.

"And what happened here?" James asked

"Dalton wanted to eat the cake on the floor," Matty said amused.

"So I think the cake I brought might work," James said.

"He saved our day," Bozer said with a smile.

"How did you know that Jack would ruin the cake?" Mac asked

"I didn't know, but I heard that you made the cake, and I also heard that you don't know how to cook, and I didn't want to risk it" said James.

Mac just laughed and took the cake his dad had brought. Everyone threw the happy birthday song to Chloe and Mac and Riley helped Chloe blow out the only candle on the cake.

Everyone celebrated Chloe's birthday until dark, Mac and Riley were in the room looking for another shirt for Jack as the one he had put on a few hours ago got dirty again.

From one moment to the next, Mac and Riley are kissing on the bed, but that's when Jack entered the room, but immediately turned around and covered his eyes.

"Hell, buddy, you could at least wait for your guests to leave" complained Jack.

"Sorry," Mac and Riley said at the same time.

"Just give me the shirt to go" demanded Jack.

Mac chuckled and tossed the shirt to Jack. When he left the room, Mac pulled Riley closer to kiss her.

"I love you" Mac said after kissing her.

"I love you too" said Riley with a smile.

Mac found it odd that Chloe didn't make noise, and with her experience with her daughter, silence means danger.

"Who takes care of Chloe?" Mac asked him.

"I gave it to Bozer," Riley said.

Mac and Riley left the room and realized that the house was strangely quiet. The only person they saw was Jack standing in front of the balcony window where the living room could be seen.

"What are you seeing Jack?" Riley asked

"Come see for yourself" said Jack.

When Mac and Riley approached the sale, they saw James sitting on the couch with Chloe in his arms, Chloe had fallen asleep in her grandfather's arms while he sang to her a song that neither Riley nor Jack knew but Mac did.

"James is suing " said Riley surprised

"That's amazing" said Jack.

"Hey, where are the others?" Riley asked changing the subject.

"It's too late and they had to go, just him and I stayed here," he said pointing to James.

Mac stood there completely surprised when he was a child, his mother sang that song to him, but his father never sang it, he had no idea that his father knew that song.

"Sleep now, sweet good  
My bud of tuberose,  
sleep slowly,  
like the bee on the flower.

Sleep now, sweet good  
Sleep now sweet love  
Sweet dreams you will have  
Listening to my song "

James sang as he stroked the baby's back, Mac looked at his father in amazement, and Riley walked past Mac.

"Go with him," Riley said before leaving the terrace with Jack.

Mac left the terrace and entered the room where his father is, he stood for a few seconds until his father noticed his presence.

"She fell completely asleep" said James.

"The song you were singing" Mac said going straight to what he wanted to talk about.

"Your mother used to sing to you before sleeping," James said.

"yes" said Mac.

"Dad" Chloe said, opening her eyes a little.

"Come here, my love" Mac said tenderly. Mac took her in his arms and started rocking Chloe to sleep.

"Your mother would be proud of you, Angus" said James.

"Of what?" Mac asked

"You have a girlfriend and a beautiful daughter, and you are a great father much better than I could be," James said.

Mac smiled a little and looked at his father in the eye "thank you, but even if you haven't been the best father, at least now I'm trying, and personally I think you are a good grandfather"

"That means a lot" said James.

"Well, I'll take her to bed," Mac said, referring to the baby fast asleep in his arms.

Mac carried Chloe into her room and gently placed her in the crib, covered her small body with the sheet, and kissed her forehead before leaving.

When he returned to the living room, his father was gone, but Jack was sitting on the couch watching television.

"Where is my dad?" Mac asked him.

"He had things to do in Phoenix," Jack said.

Riley walked him into the living room and stood next to Mac.

"Mac, I'm going home," Riley said.

"Won't you stay?" Mac asked

"No, you're taking care of Chloe today, and I really want to get at least eight hours of sleep without crying," Riley joked.

"Well, see you later" said Mac, he gave her a kiss before leaving.

"So can I stay?" asked Jack

"Since when do you ask permission to stay at my place?" Mac joked as he sat next to her.

"good point" said Jack.

Jack looked at Mac with a small smile, Mac looked at him confused but still laughed.

"Because you see me that way?" Mac asked

"You are a fabulous father, Mac" said Jack.

"That means a lot, Jack," Mac said.

"I'm glad that Riley has you in her life, I'm proud of you, brother" said Jack before hugging him.

Mac hugged him back and actually said that Jack and his father were proud of him


End file.
